Elecciones 2012 Interespacio Bakugan
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: LAS ELECCIONES TERMINARON Y EL GANADOR ES AHORA!
1. Chapter 1

Miren que lo vengan a decir

Yo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shun: !

Dan: Game time!

Anubias: Estoy listo!

Fabia: Lo mandaste todo crudo!

Paige: ¡Somos un equipo!

Ren: Bam bam!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece. DX

Aquí Vamos!

* * *

Haibaku se presenta ante un público eufórico

- Hola! ¿Cómo están?

- Bien! - gritaban todos

- Me alegro por eso porque ya iniciaron las ¡CAMPAÑAS PARA PRESIDENTE DEL INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN!

Y todos gritando!

- Y para darles seguimiento tenemos a los cadidatos de los distintos partidos! XD - Haibaku

* * *

CANDIDATOS A LA PRESIDENCIA DEL INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN

1: Fabia Sheen - Candidata del Partido Azul Neathiano (PAN)

2: Dan Kuso - Candidato de la Coalición "Compromiso por Bakugan" entre el Partido Rojo Interdimencional y el Partido Verde Huamno (PRI/PVH)

3: Anubias - Candidato de la Coalición de izquierda (no es comunista XD) "Moreto" o "Movimiento Restaruración Total" entre el Partido Revolucionario Bakugan, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano y el Movimiento Bakugan (PRB/PTG/MB)

4: Marucho Marakura - Candidato del Partido Bakugan Aliado (Pabakual)

* * *

- ¿Qué les parecieron? - Haibaku

- Fabia es la más bonita!- Gritó una mujer

- Pero Anubias es más chido! - Dijo un niño

- Pero el Shota de Marucho es muy sexy! -Dijo una niñita

- Pero Dan es más comprometido! - Dijo un Fanático ultraderechista de Dan.

- OK! - Dijo Haibaku - Ya entendí! ¿Quién quiere ver los comerciales para ver cómo arrancan las capañas?

- SÍ! - Gritaron los presentes

- OK! HERE WE GO! - Gritó apretando el botón de Play de su control remoto apuntando a el reproductor de DVD,.

* * *

1: Comercial de Fabia Sheen

He sido humillada, aborrecida, hasta incluso despreciada, pero seguí adelante sobre todo.

Superamos una guerra de dos planetas y acabamos con el emperador del ejército vecino.

Mi gobierno como Reina Neathiana fué la mejor época del mundo

Y ahora, me toca hacerlo en el Interespacio.

Quiero construir un Interespacio Diferente.

Con tu ayuda, lo podemos lograr!

"Fabia Sheen, Presidenta del Interespacio Bakugan, 2012, Partido Azul Neathiano"

* * *

2: Comercial de Dan Kuso

¿Por qué quiero ser Presidente? Porque el Interespacio Bakugan merece estar mejor.

Porque quiero cambiar al interespacio Bakugan.

Por eso a partir de ahora, me verás recorriendo cada uno de los interespacios Bakugan del planeta y las dimensiones.

Viéndo a la gente a los ojos. Empeñando mi palabra.

Comprometiéndome contigo, y con todos los que juegan Bakugan.

Tú me conoces, sabes que yo sí se comprometerme. Pero lo que más importa, yo sí sé cumplir.

"Dan Kuso, Presidente, PRI, Compromiso por Bakugan"

* * *

3: Comercial de Anubias

Éste soy yo. Un Gundaliano que sí escucha a los peleadores (con c minúscula para aludir a los que juegan Bakugan)

Y sé que están hartos de tantos problemas.

Te doy mi apoyo y te doy mi mano, en señal de reconciliación.

Y te pido perdón, por tanto daño y por aliarme con un malvado que destruyó el Interespacio. (Mag Mel)

Ahora, me toca reconstruirlo.

Trabajemos Juntos. El único cambio verdadero, está en tus manos.

"Anubias, Presidente, Partido de la Revolución del Bakugan)

* * *

4: Comercial de Marucho Marakura

Ésta es la historia de 4 jóvenes que emprenderán un viaje por todos los interespacios y sus ciudades.

Chica 1: Soy muy estricta y conservadora.

Chico 2: Soy muy lindo y muy bishonen.

Chico 3: Soy muy amoroso y a veces tsundere.

Chico 4: Soy un profesor comprometido con mi profesión y con el Bakugan.

Uno de ellos nos representará en las próximas elecciones.

La nueva alianza es contigo. ¿Contamos contigo?

Marucho Presidente

* * *

TODOS GRITANDO.

- Gracias! Gracias! - Gritó Haibaku - Nos vemos la próxima vez

- ¡AL FIN JUSTICIA! ¡DAN KUSO SÍ CUMPLE!

- Por favor! Es una decepción! ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó con Zenthon?

- Bueno... - Haibaku - Parece que todavía siguen las heridas abiertas por lo del Zenthon.

- Pero Fabia no merece ganar! - dijo una joven - Una vez casi se coge a Shun mientras salía con Alice!

- No es cierto! - gritaron unos neathianos - ¡NO TIENES PRUEBAS!

- Sayonara! - Gritó Haibaku de miedo y salió corriendo y todos lo despidieron con un fuerte aplauso.

* * *

Yo: Y qué les pareció?

Shun: Espero que no te critiquen.

Yo: Yo también. Porque de lo contrario, lo quito!

Dan: T.T

Yo: Dejen reviews, consejos, sugerencias, no amenazas de muerte ni demandas, ARRANCAMOS LAS CAMPAÑAS, VOTO X VOTO Bakugan!


	2. Chapter 2

Miren que lo vengan a decir

Yo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shun: yeeeeee!

Dan: Game time!

Anubias: Estoy listo!

Fabia: Lo mandaste todo crudo!

Paige: ¡Somos un equipo!

Ren: Bam bam!

Ace: ¿por qué eres tan idiota?

Shun: Yo no tengo problema contigo Ren!

Ren: Casi muero por esta m(censurado)!

Fabia: Si nos hundes te vas a arrepentir.

Paige: VETE AL CARAJO!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece. DX

Aquí Vamos! Otra vez XD

Shun OK? ¬¬U

* * *

Haibaku se presenta ante un público eufórico

- Hola! ¿Cómo están?

- Bien! - gritaban todos

- Me alegro por eso Y... ¿Ya disfrutaron de la fiesta de el capi anterior.

Y todos gritando!

- Me alegro por eso! XD -Haibaku - Ahora. Tenemos otros comerciales, pero antes, repasemos a los candidatos.

* * *

CANDIDATOS A LA PRESIDENCIA DEL INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN

1: Fabia Sheen - Candidata del Partido Azul Neathiano (PAN)

2: Dan Kuso - Candidato de la Coalición "Compromiso por Bakugan" entre el Partido Rojo Interdimencional y el Partido Verde Huamno (PRI/PVH)

3: Anubias - Candidato de la Coalición de izquierda (no es comunista XD) "Moreto" o "Movimiento Restaruración Total" entre el Partido Revolucionario Bakugan, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano y el Movimiento Bakugan (PRB/PTG/MB)

4: Marucho Marakura - Candidato del Partido Bakugan Aliado (Pabakual)

* * *

- Una cosa más - dijo Haibaku enojado - ¿Qué pruebas tienen de que Fabia Sheen casi hace el amor con Shun?

- Es que su hermana Serena Sheen se lo dijo a una niña y ella a nosotras - Dijeron unas chicas muy molestas

- NO ES CIERTO! NECESITAMOS HECHOS, NO PALABRAS! - Gritaron unos Paniíes y neathianos.

- A ver, seguridad, pongan atención con esa seccción, por favor - Dijo Haibaku y todos se rieron. - ¿Cenaron antes de irse a dormir, ¿ah?

- Maruchín Kawaii! - Gritó una niña

- Dan hizo trampa! - gritó Noah - Que gane el Maestro Anubias! ¡QUEREMOS UN CAMBIO VERDADERO!

- Noah? Qué haces aquí? Y el cambio verdadero te lo voy a dar yo - Gritó Haibaku Furioso - Nadie ofende a mi primo!

- Haibaku Kuso para Presidente - Gritó una gundaliana y todos gritando

- ¿Qué? NO! COMERCIALES! - Gritó y se pusieron los comerciales.

* * *

1: Comercial de Fabia Sheen

Yo no voy a pactar con los sitiadores del interespacio, mi pacto es con los míos.

Y si aún están mis amigos, conocidos, o residentes neathianos, incluso yo estoy pidiendo la pena máxima.

Mi pacto es con todos los que amo y respeto de todas formas.

Yo voy a ser, una presidenta con un rostro bonito y una cara bonita...

Pero eso sí, con muchos pantalones.

"Fabia Sheen, Presidenta del Interespacio Bakugan, 2012, Partido Azul Neathiano"

* * *

2: Comercial de Dan Kuso en Corea del Sur

Corea del Sur es un país que tiene mucho que aportar.

Por su cultura, su belleza, su música, su tecnología, su economía, su comida, su idioma.

Pero sobre todo, porque fué uno de los primeros en iniciar con el Bakugan fuera de Japón.

Por eso, como presidente del Interespacio, me comprometeré a que todas las familias de los peleadores de Corea del Sur, y de todos los universos, tengan seguridad, buenos sueldos, más empleos y muchas más gentes.

Ese es mi compromiso, y tu sabes que lo voy a cumplir.

"Dan Kuso, Presidente, PRI, Compromiso por Bakugan"

* * *

3: Comercial de Anubias: La historia

Una historia de un Interespacio creado por 12 personas quienes le dieron un giro a todo el universo Bakugan.

1 año de corrupción como sistema de gobierno.

Las ansias de cambio de todos los peleadores, 1 año y medio de una acción que defraudó esas esperanzas.

4 guerras que enlutaron a más de 21 millones de familias.

La historia del Interespacio Bakugan es la historia también de hombres y mujeres que luchan por la dignidad de todos.

El Cambio Verdadero, es construir juntos una nueva y verdadera historia de justicia, de paz y de fraternidad para el interespacio.

"Anubias, Presidente, Partido de la Revolución del Bakugan"

* * *

4: Comercial de Marucho Marakura

La educación en los interespacios es un factor muy importante.

Chica 1: En materia de educación primaria para el Interespacio, el Presidente del Interespacio se sacó un 10.

Chico 3: Eso fué iniciativa de Bakugan Aliado, que también propuso la educaión preescolar obligatoria.

Un Interespacio con educación de excelencia, requiere maestros de excelencia.

La Alianza Bakugan es contigo. Contamos contigo.

Marucho Presidente, Partido Bakugan Aliado

* * *

TODOS GRITANDO.

- Gracias! Gracias! - Gritó Haibaku - Nos vemos la próxima vez- y En eso, se desata una llamada de emegrencia - ¿Qué? Me informan que aparecieron dos comerciales.

Todos Abucheando a los que los mandaron.

- CÁLLENSE!

- Kuso es un tramposo! - Gritó Noah

- Fabia es una cualquiera! - Gritó Alice

- Marucho es novio de Ren! - Gritó Lena

- YA! - Haibaku

* * *

Soy Zenet Surrow, y no pertenezco a ningún partido político. Soy una peleadora.

Y como tú, estoy harta de la forma en que nos han gobernado siempre.

¿Qué te parece la nueva cara del partido más viejo?

¿Qué me dices de un año y medio de desperdiciarla alternancia?

Somos millones los que SÍ queremos un cambio verdadero.

Démosle la oportunidad a quien SÍ quiere gobernar con nosotros.

Este 2012, cambiemos de hostoria.

Moreto: Movimiento Restaruración Total. Movimiento Bakugan.

* * *

Así "Cumplió" Dan Kuso sus "compromisos" como peleador.

Compromiso #67: Creación de una vialidad pública en Wardington.

Mujer 1: Dijo Dan que nos construiría una vialidad, y NO NOS CUMPLIÓ! La obra está abandonada.

Compromiso #57: Creación de un parque ecoturístico en la zona de Cilin.

Mijer 2: Aquí vino Kuso cuando estuvo en campaña, nos prometió, y mira nomás este cochinero! Hasta nuestros niños se nos enfrman.

¡COMPROBADO! Dan Kuso es un mentiroso! ¡NO CUMPLE!

Vota por los canidiatos a diputados y senadores del Partido Azul Neathiano.

* * *

Haibaku se quedó con cara de "¿WTF?"

Los demás se quedaron asustados y los opositores a Dan Kuso se rieron, entre ellos Noah.

- Sayonara! - Gritó Haibaku de miedo y salió corriendo y todos lo despidieron con un fuerte aplauso.

* * *

Yo: Y qué les pareció?

Shun: JAJAJAJAJAJA! DAN KUSO NO CUMPLE!

Yo: Lo sé. WTF?

Dan: T.T

Yo: Dejen reviews, consejos, sugerencias, no amenazas de muerte ni demandas, KUSO NO CUMPLE, VOTO X VOTO Bakugan!


	3. Chapter 3

Miren que lo vengan a decir 3

Yo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shun: yeeeeee!

Dan: Game time!

Anubias: Estoy listo!

Fabia: Lo mandaste todo crudo!

Paige: ¡Somos un equipo!

Ren: Bam bam!

Ace: ¿por qué eres tan idiota?

Shun: Yo no tengo problema contigo Ren!

Ren: Casi muero por esta m(censurado)!

Fabia: Si nos hundes te vas a arrepentir.

Paige: VETE AL CARAJO!

Scott: Si no terminas, te mataré

JP: Escúchame!

Sid: ! (Como metralleta)

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece. DX

Aquí Vamos! Otra vez XD

Shun: OK? ¬¬U

Vaya!

* * *

Haibaku se presenta ante un público eufórico

- Hola! ¿Cómo están?

- Bien! - gritaban todos

- Me alegro por eso Y... ¿Ya disfrutaron de la fiesta de el capi anterior.

Y todos gritando!

- Me alegro por eso! XD -Haibaku - Ahora. Tenemos otros comerciales, pero antes, repasemos a los candidatos.

* * *

CANDIDATOS A LA PRESIDENCIA DEL INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN

1: Fabia Sheen - Candidata del Partido Azul Neathiano (PAN)

2: Dan Kuso - Candidato de la Coalición "Compromiso por Bakugan" entre el Partido Rojo Interdimencional y el Partido Verde Huamno (PRI/PVH)

3: Anubias - Candidato de la Coalición de izquierda (no es comunista XD) "Moreto" o "Movimiento Restaruración Total" entre el Partido Revolucionario Bakugan, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano y el Movimiento Bakugan (PRB/PTG/MB)

4: Marucho Marakura - Candidato del Partido Bakugan Aliado (Pabakual)

* * *

- Una cosa más - dijo Haibaku enojado - ¿Qué pruebas tienen de que Serena dijo que Fabia Sheen casi hace el amor con Shun?

- NO ES CIERTO! NECESITAMOS HECHOS, NO PALABRAS! - Gritaron unos Paniíes y neathianos.

- Pues para eso, tenemos a Serena Sheen en llamada vdeotelefónica - y se abre la llamada- Serena. ¿Es cierto que Fabia Sheen casi se acuesta con Shun?

- QUÉ? QUIÉN TE DIJO SEMEJANTE ATROCIDAD? - Gritó Serena

- Las opositoras a Fabia. - Haibaku

- Tenemos esto jajajaja- Gritaron los gundalianos.

- A ver, seguridad, pongan atención con esa seccción, por favor - Dijo Haibaku y todos se rieron. - ¿Cenaron antes de irse a dormir, ¿ah?

- Maruchín Kawaii! - Gritó una niña - ÉL SÍ SABE GOBERNAR!

- Dan hizo trampa! - gritó Noah - ¡QUEREMOS UN CAMBIO VERDADERO!

- Noah? Tú otra vez? El cambio verdadero te lo voy a dar yo - Gritó Haibaku Furioso.

- Haibaku Kuso para Presidente de nuevo - Gritó una gundaliana y todos gritando

- ¿Qué? NO OTRA VEZ! COMERCIALES! - Gritó y se pusieron los comerciales.

* * *

1: Comercial de Fabia Sheen

¿Confiaría la educación de tus hijos a alguen que heredó o compró su plaza de maestro?

Yo no lo creo.

Cuando fui Princesa de Neathia, por primera vez hubo exámenes para contratar a los nuevos maestros por sus conocimientos y habilidades.

Las plazas en mi Neathia ya no se venden. Y garantizamos que los mejores maestros están frente a los niños neathianos.

Y ahora lo quiero hacer en el Interespacio Bakugan.

Quiero construir un Interespacio Diferente.

Con tu ayuda, lo podemos lograr

"Fabia Sheen, Princesa Diferente Presidenta del Interespacio Bakugan, 2012, Partido Azul Neathiano"

* * *

2: Comercial de Dan Kuso en Malasia

Lo que más respeto y admiro de Malasia, es su gente.

Trabajadora, emprendedora, gente buena, ya sean musulmanes, budistas, hindúes.

Todos los malasios no merecen la ola de violencia por la que está atravesando.

Y menos en el Interespacio Bakugan Malayo, lo cual tengo muy claro.

Como presidente del Interespacio, Me comprometo a que los peleadores de Malasia, y todos los peleadores, que viven bajo la sombra de la inseguridad y el miedo, recuperen la posibilidad de hacer sus vidas, libremente.

Este es mi compromiso, y me conoces, lo voy a cumplir.

"Dan Kuso, Presidente, PRI, Compromiso por Bakugan"

* * *

3: Comercial de Anubias: Inseguridad

Escena Restaurante

Ren: ¿Y tú que tanto piensas?

Paige: Que estaríamos mejor con Anubias.

Ren: (Tono raro y burlón al mismo tiempo) Pero si tú ni siquiera votaste por él.

Paige: Es de sabios cambiar de opinión, y eso que antes era malvado. (Y en eso agarra el periódico y lo avienta a donde lo agarró) Me horroriza la violencia. La seguridad que tanto anhelamos, sólo poede lograrse con un "Cambio Verdadero".

Ahora la sociedad nos comprende mejor.

El problema de la inseguridad y la violencia se resuelve con trabajo, educación y bienestar.

Nuestro proyecto sigue vivo, El Cambio Verdadero, está en tus manos.

"Anubias, Presidente, Movimiento Bakugan"

* * *

4: Comercial de Marucho Marakura

Las mujeres son uno de nuestros mayores pilares de nuestra sociedad, y del Bakugan.

Debemos respetar TODAS sus deciciones.

Desierto de Gobi. Los cuatro Jóvenes ven a una mujer herida caminando.

Uno de ellos grita - PERATE QUE A ESA CHICA LE OCURRIÓ ALGO - Y se deteienen y abren la puerta de la van.

- Tranquilízate - dijo tratando de calmar a la mujer. - ¿Y ahora qué te pasó?

- ¿Quién te hico esto? - Preguntó el profesor.

- Lo que masa es que mi exnovio me intentó asesinar porque no trabaja, me intentó quitar mi dinero y no se lo dí. - Respondió la aludida.

- OK, Vamos - dijo el profe - Iremos a denunciarlo.

Eso es educar, para aumentar el rol de las mujeres.

La Alianza Bakugan es contigo. Contamos contigo.

Marucho Presidente, Partido Bakugan Aliado

* * *

TODOS GRITANDO.

- Gracias! Gracias! - Gritó Haibaku - Nos vemos la próxima vez- y En eso, se desata una llamada de emegrencia - ¿Qué? Me informan que aparecieron dos comerciales.

Todos Abucheando a los que los mandaron.

- CÁLLENSE!

- Kuso es un tramposo! - Gritó Noah

- Fabia es una cualquiera! - Gritó Alice

- YA CÁLLATE! - Haibaku y en eso Alice se calla - ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así de mi churrumina?

- Churruminos tus calzones! - Girtó Keith

- Tu cállate, que eres del... del... del... del... del... del... DEL PRI POR SER PYRUS! -Gritó Haibaku y en eso todos gritan - oooooooooooooooh!

- Pues si, pero... - dijo Keith pero los comeciales lo interrumpieron

* * *

Éste es el segundo piso del Interespacio Bakugan de Gundalia.

¿Cómo pagó Anubias por él? Se endeudó.

¿Y las pensiones? Se endeudó.

Triplicó la deuda del Interespacio Bakugan de Gundalia.

Si llega a Presidente, nos va a endeudar más y vendrá una crisis económica, devaluación, desempleo!

CRASH! SE ROMPEN LOS LADRILLOS!

ÉSTOS SON LOS "GRANDES PLANES" DE ANUBIAS, UN PELIGRO PARA EL INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN Y UN PELIGRO PARA EL BAKUGAN.

Vota por los candidatos a diputados y senadores del Partido Bakugan Aliado.

* * *

Dan Kuso hizo más de 700 compromisos y dice que cumplió todos.

Veámoslos.

El 386: Dan ganará el Tormeo Interdimensional de Bakugan sin tachas.

Dan aseguró que ya la hizo, pero creó al Mechtogan Zenthon, casi mata a Anubias y demostró ser un tramposo.

-Rompieron todas las reglas del juego, amigo! - Chico 1

- ¿Cómo pudiste? - Noah

Otro Ejemplo

Comprimiso 512: Transporte articulado de Ciudad Neathia a Hika en el Planeta de Neathia.

Dan dice que cumplió, pero desde Human hasta Kty, LA OBRA ESTÁ ABANDONADA.

Acude a éstos lugares y velo con tus propios ojos, cuando Dan dice que cumple, no puedes confiar en él.

Kuso, no cumple.

Vota por los canidiatos a diputados y senadores del Partido Azul Neathiano.

* * *

Haibaku se quedó con cara de "¿WTF?"

Los demás se quedaron asustados y los opositores a Dan Kuso se rieron, entre ellos Noah.

- ESTÁS BROMEANDO? - Y todos se rieron más fuerte.

- YA SABÍA YO! - Noah - AL FIN EXPONEN A DAN KUSO COMO EL TRAMPOSO QUE ES!

- CÁLLATE‼- Gritó Shun Kazami apareciendo y las pantallas decían "Shun Kazami, del Partido Verde Humano" (Es de ese partido por PRI-PVEM y porque Dan y Shun son como hermanos) - TÚ NO TIENES DERECHO A HABLARLE ASÍ A DAN KUSO! ES MI MEJOR AMIGO Y NO CREÓ AL ZENTHON! - Le gritó lo más furioso que pudo gritar, y en eso se dirige al público de forma divertida - Para más imformación, visiten .jp/español XD (Esa página no existe XD)

- Sayonara! - Gritó Haibaku de miedo y salió corriendo y todos lo despidieron con un fuerte aplauso.

Luego, se van todos y se nota a un Noah llorando.

-Qué pasa Noah? - dijo Chris

- Shun me asustó - Dijo Noah llorando y abraza a Chris y ella le corresponde con una sonrisa.

* * *

Yo: Y qué les pareció?

Shun: JAJAJAJAJAJA! AL FIN ASUSTÉ A NOAH!

Yo: Lo sé. WTF?

Dan: =)

Yo: Dejen reviews, consejos, sugerencias, no amenazas de muerte ni demandas, SHUN APARECE A DEFENDER A DAN, VOTO X VOTO Bakugan!


	4. Chapter 4

Miren que lo vengan a decir 3

Yo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shun: yeeeeee!

Dan: Game time!

Anubias: Estoy listo!

Fabia: Lo mandaste todo crudo!

Paige: ¡Somos un equipo!

Ren: Bam bam!

Ace: ¿por qué eres tan idiota?

Shun: Yo no tengo problema contigo Ren!

Ren: Casi muero por esta m(censurado)!

Fabia: Si nos hundes te vas a arrepentir.

Paige: VETE AL CARAJO!

Scott: Si no terminas, te mataré

JP: Escúchame!

Sid: ! (Como metralleta)

Gakupo: CRUDO! ¡NADIE ME CUIDA LAS ESPALDAS!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece. DX

Aquí Vamos! Otra vez XD

Shun: OK? ¬¬U

Vaya!

Dan: ¿Pero por qué Noah?

* * *

Haibaku se presenta ante un público eufórico

- Hola! ¿Cómo están?

- Bien! - gritaban todos

- Me alegro por eso Y... ¿Ya disfrutaron de la fiesta de el capi anterior.

Y todos gritando!

- Me alegro por eso! XD -Haibaku - Ahora. Tenemos otros comerciales, pero antes, repasemos a los candidatos.

* * *

CANDIDATOS A LA PRESIDENCIA DEL INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN

1: Fabia Sheen - Candidata del Partido Azul Neathiano y Alternativa Socialdemocrata(PAN/ASD)

2: Dan Kuso - Candidato de la Coalición "Compromiso por Bakugan" entre el Partido Rojo Interdimencional y el Partido Verde Huamno (PRI/PVH)

3: Anubias - Candidato de la Coalición de izquierda (no es comunista XD) "Moreto" o "Movimiento Restaruración Total" entre el Partido Revolucionario Bakugan, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Comunista del Japón y el Movimiento Bakugan (PRB/PTG/MB/PCJ)

4: Marucho Marakura - Candidato del Partido Nueva Alianza Bakugan y Partido Humano Cristiano (Panabaku/PHC)

* * *

- Una cosa más - dijo Haibaku enojado - ¿Qué pruebas tienes de que an creó al Mechtogan Zenthon como arma secreta?

- Ya lo vimos en el torneo - Dijeron los opositores a Dan Kuso.

- Ustedes se parecen a Don Galleto, juntos! - Dijo Haibaku - Y en varios shows más, les daremos el PRIMER DEBATE!

Y todos gritando

- Sólo una cosa más - dijo Haibaku enojado - Después, la respuesta de Dan ante los opositores!

- Booooooooo- Abuchearon los opositores a Dan

- Ay, USTEDES CÁLLENSE, DOÑOS GALLETOS! - Gritó Haibaku y todos se asustaron - Comerciales.

* * *

1: Comercial de Fabia Sheen

Aparecen imágenes de todos los atacantes

- Nosotros somos indicados - kisp

- Regresemos al poder - MAdrazo

- Puras marihuanadas - Calderon

- Callese presidente - Lopez

¿TODOS SON IGUALES?

Fabia: ¿Estás seguro que todos son iguales? Claro que no. Somos diferentes.

La Alternativa es la mejor solución de todos en este Mundo.

Creeme, confía en mi, soy diferente.

"Fabia Sheen, Princesa Diferente Presidenta del Interespacio Bakugan, 2012, Partido Azul Neathiano y Alternativa"

* * *

2: Comercial de Dan Kuso en Bangladesh

Bangladesh es un país islámico imponente.

Pero eso todavía hace mucho más triste, que existan pueblos enteros de mujeres que se quedan solas.

Y todo porque sus padres, sus esposos o sus hermanos se van en busca de mejores oportunidades.

Como Presidente del Interespacio Bakugan, me comprometo a impulsar sa modernización del campo, para hacerlo más productivo, aquí y en todos los campos.

Prometo lograr que los peleadores permanezcan al lado de su familia teniendo mejores condiciones.

Este es mi comprimiso, y tú sabes que voy a cumplir.

"Dan Kuso, Presidente, PRI, Compromiso por Bakugan"

* * *

3: Comercial de Anubias: Inseguridad

Me comprometo con ustedes, a que nuestro gobierno dará mayor seguridad a todas las familias de los peleadores.

Tenemos experiencia.

Ya lo hicimos en el Primer Interespcio Bakugan, que hoy es de los Interespacios Bakugan más seguros del mundo.

Vamos a atender las causas del delito, se reactivará la economía, habrá trabajo y vamos a reducir la margianción.

Bakugan será un juego de progreso y de valores.

Hoy, éste Cambio Verdadero, está en tus manos.

"Anubias, Presidente, Vota por los candidatos del Partido Comunista de Japón, por un Interespacio Bakugan de ciudadanos"

* * *

4: Comercial de Marucho Marakura

La drogadicción es un problema grave de la sociedad y de la salud pública.

Restaurante al aire libre de Neathia.

Chica 1: Qué rico sushi.

Profesor: Ciero.

Decían mientras comían. En eso, la chica mira a un hombre acostado con la cabeza en la mesa.

Chica: ¿Qué diantres le pasa a ese?

Chico 1: Pues creo que se debió de haber pasado. Ni siquiera sabe controlarse.

Profesor: Nombre, no hay que juzgar. Las adicciones son una enfermedad, por lo que debemos actuar con especialidad e inteligencia.

Es tiempo de un sistema eficaz de prevención de adicciones.

La Alianza Bakugan es contigo. Contamos contigo.

Marucho Presidente, Coalición Partido Nueva Alianza Bakugan y Humano Cristiano

* * *

TODOS GRITANDO.

- Gracias! Gracias! - Gritó Haibaku - Nos vemos la próxima vez- y En eso, se desata una llamada de emegrencia - ¿Qué? Me informan que aparecieron dos comerciales.

Todos Abucheando a los que los mandaron.

- CÁLLENSE!

- Kuso es un tramposo! - Gritó Noah

- Fabia es una cualquiera! - Gritó Alice

- YA CÁLLATE! - Haibaku y en eso Alice se calla - ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así de mi Fabia?

- Pero Fabia es mi - Iba a decir Shun pero...

- PERO TU ERES DEL VERDE! - Haibaku-

- Y eso qué - Dijo Shun.

- Maten a Kuso! - Gritó Noah

-COMERCIALES! - Haibaku

* * *

Comercial Parque de diversiones

Anubias quiere construir un parque de diversiones en el Interespacio de Taipei, dos trenes bala, y según esto, serán gratis:

La gasolina, la electricidad, el disel y otros servicios básicos.

Sus fantasías costarán: ¡MILES DE BILLONES!

¿Cómo las va a pagar? Como lo hizo en Gundalia, CON DEUDA Y MÁS DEUDA.

Podrías perder tu hogar, tu trabajo.

!

PODRÍAS PERDERLO TODO! (CRASH)

ANUBIAS, UN PELIGRO PARA EL INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN Y UN PELIGRO PARA EL BAKUGAN.

Vota por los candidatos a diputados y senadores del Partido Nueva Alianza Bakugan

* * *

¿Estás pensando en votar por Dan Kuso?

Durante su periodo como peleador, Japón pasó del lugar 15 al 3 en carencia económica.

Su gobierno ocupó el último lugar en avance educativo, además de que uno de los que menos plazas para maestros concursó.

La educación no es el fuerte de Dan Kuso.

Pero sí es el hacer trampa.

Ya que él creó el Mechtogan Zenthon como arma secreta para derrotar a Anubias.

Dan Kuso, no cumple. Piensa mejor tu voto. Atentamente, ciudadanos informados.

Vota por los canidiatos a diputados y senadores del Partido Azul Neathiano.

* * *

Haibaku se quedó con cara de "¿WTF?"

Los demás se quedaron asustados y los opositores a Dan Kuso se rieron, entre ellos Noah.

- ESTÁS BROMEANDO? - Y todos se rieron más fuerte.

- YA SABÍA YO! - Noah - AL FIN EXPONEN A DAN KUSO COMO EL TRAMPOSO QUE ES, DE NUEVO!

- Tiene que ser una broma! - Dijo Haibaku - ¡DEJEN SU GUERRA SUCIA NEATHIANOS!

Todos se rieron

- Sayonara! - Gritó Haibaku de miedo y salió corriendo y todos lo despidieron con un fuerte aplauso.

* * *

Yo: Y qué les pareció? WTF?

Dan: =(

Yo: Dejen reviews, consejos, sugerencias, no amenazas de muerte ni demandas, BUENO, YA QUÉ, VOTO X VOTO Bakugan!

Y vayan a votar en mi perfil HaibakusunMexiKuso para saber, por quién van a votar. Se los voy a recordar hasta que termine mi fic.


	5. Chapter 5

Miren que lo vengan a decir 3

Yo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shun: yeeeeee!

Dan: Game time!

Anubias: Estoy listo!

Fabia: Lo mandaste todo crudo!

Paige: ¡Somos un equipo!

Ren: Bam bam!

Ace: ¿por qué eres tan idiota?

Shun: Yo no tengo problema contigo Ren!

Ren: Casi muero por esta m(censurado)!

Fabia: Si nos hundes te vas a arrepentir.

Paige: VETE AL CARAJO!

Scott: Si no terminas, te mataré

JP: Escúchame!

Sid: ! (Como metralleta)

Gakupo: CRUDO! ¡NADIE ME CUIDA LAS ESPALDAS!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece. DX

Aquí Vamos! Otra vez XD

Shun: OK? ¬¬U

Vaya!

Dan: ¿Pero por qué Noah?

* * *

Haibaku se presenta ante un público eufórico

- Hola! ¿Cómo están?

- Bien! - gritaban todos

- Me alegro por eso Y... ¿Ya disfrutaron de la fiesta de el capi anterior.

Y todos gritando!

- Me alegro por eso! XD -Haibaku - Ahora. Tenemos otros comerciales, pero antes, repasemos a los candidatos.

* * *

CANDIDATOS A LA PRESIDENCIA DEL INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN

1: Fabia Sheen - Candidata del Partido Azul Neathiano y Alternativa Socialdemocrata(PAN/ASD)

2: Dan Kuso - Candidato de la Coalición "Compromiso por Bakugan" entre el Partido Rojo Interdimencional y el Partido Verde Huamno (PRI/PVH)

3: Anubias - Candidato de la Coalición de izquierda (no es comunista XD) "Moreto" o "Movimiento Restaruración Total" entre el Partido Revolucionario Bakugan, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Comunista del Japón y el Movimiento Bakugan (PRB/PTG/MB/PCJ)

4: Marucho Marakura - Candidato del Partido Nueva Alianza Bakugan y Partido Humano Cristiano (Panabaku/PHC)

* * *

- Una cosa más - dijo Haibaku enojado - ¿Qué pruebas tienes de que an creó al Mechtogan Zenthon como arma secreta? Ustedes se parecen a Don Galleto, juntos! Y en varios shows más, les daremos el PRIMER DEBATE!

Y todos gritando de alegría.

- Sólo una cosa más - dijo Haibaku enojado - Ahora, la respuesta de Dan ante los opositores!

- Booooooooo- Abuchearon los opositores a Dan

- Ay, USTEDES CÁLLENSE, DOÑOS GALLETOS! - Gritó Haibaku y todos se asustaron - Comerciales.

* * *

1: Comercial de Fabia Sheen

Tu eres las manos del Bakugan.

Manos que luchan, crean, expresan, diferente, alternativas.

jdj

Fabia: Recuerda, somos diferentes.

Manos que trabajan, que protegen, transmiten, se esfuerzan...

Fabia: Tu y yo hacemos alternativa.

Manos que protestan, manos que deciden, manos que votan (que votan)

Fabia: La alternativa está en tus manos.

"Fabia Sheen, Princesa Diferente, Presidenta del Interespacio Bakugan, 2012, Partido Azul Neathiano y Alternativa"

* * *

2: Comercial de Dan Kuso en Mexico

Aquí es, en Tijuana, México, donde se inicia el muro que divide a este maravilloso país de su vecino Estados Unidos.

Un muro que representa la dolorosa realidad de miles de peleadores mexicanos obligados a dejar su país en busca de una vida mejor.

Eso pese a que la arriesgan en el camino.

Por eso, como presidente del interespacio Bakugan, me comprometo a crear nuevas oportunidades de empleo y calidad de vida en este lado de la frontera, y más allá.

Ya que los derechos de todos los mexicanos y los peleadores del mundo y el multiverso, se respeten dentro y fuera de sus propios hogares.

Este es mi compromiso, y desde aquí y más allá al inico te aseguro, que sí lo voy a cumplir.

"Dan Kuso, Presidente, PRI, Compromiso por Bakugan"

* * *

3: Comercial de Anubias: Para la clase obrera 01

Por un empleo estable y de calidad.

Por la defensa del Medio Ambiente.

Contra el Bakugan de los Mercaderes. (N/a: Qué significa "X" cosa de los mercaderes? Se los dejo de tarea cuando revisen)

Por la autorealización y autodeterminación del pueblo peleador.

Por un bloque Bakugan de izquierda. (Sipi, Anubias en el fic es de izquierda)

Por un Interespacio Bakugan Soberano

Vota por el Anubias, comunista del Japón

Vota por el Partido Comunista del Japón.

Anubias: El Cambio Verdadero está en tus manos.

"Anubias, Presidente, Vota por los candidatos del Partido Comunista de Japón, por un Interespacio Bakugan para la clase obrera"

* * *

4: Comercial de Marucho Marakura, estilo cristiano

Mujer 1: Es hora de ganar el pan, con el sudor de la frente. Es hora de defender al indefenso.

Hombre 1: Es hora de priorizar la educación y los valores.

Mujer 1: Es hora de que la justicia haga justicia.

Marucho: Es hora de cambiar, es ahora, por tu bien y por tu vida.

Por una política más humana, vota por los humanos cristianos.

Mujer 1 y mujer 2 son Shan in Kan y Hwan Gon Shyun, Diputados Interespaciales, con Marucho Marakura, Presidente del Interespacio.

Marucho Presidente, Partido Humano Cristiano

* * *

TODOS GRITANDO.

- Gracias! Gracias! - Gritó Haibaku - Nos vemos la próxima vez- y En eso, se desata una llamada de emegrencia - ¿Qué? Me informan que aparecieron dos comerciales.

Todos Abucheando a los que los mandaron.

- CÁLLENSE!

- Kuso es un tramposo! - Gritó Noah - Maten a Kuso!

- Tiene que ser una broma. ¿podemos llevar a cabo los ataques?

* * *

Comercial Parque de diversiones

Imitador de anubias: Gratis la gasolina, el disel y la luz.

El interespacio de Taipei conmo centro recreativo.

Dos trenecitos bala para que se vayan de paseos.

Ah! Y se me acaba de ocurrir, que nadie pague impuestos.

Hombre 1: Muy bien, son un millón de billones pasaditos. ¿En efectivo o a crédito?

Imitador de Anubias: No, pues de deuda en deuda. Que pague el pueblo!

El despilfarro de Anubias lo pagaríamos muy caro todos los peleadores.

NO VOTES POR OTRA CRISIS.

Vota por los candidatos a diputados y senadores del Partido Nueva Alianza Bakugan

* * *

¿Estás pensando en votar por Dan Kuso? Pues mira este comerciál, la estrategia del avestruz.

Te sormprenden creando un arma secreta como mechtogan y la avalan y tú...

Aveztruz ocultando su cabeza: Complot! Complot!

Dejas millones de compromisos sin completar y tu...

Aveztruz ocultando su cabeza: Complot! Complot!

Vas perdiendo en todas las encuestas y tu...

Aveztruz ocultando su cabeza: Complot! Complot!

Más de 1'230'000'000 personas alrededor del multiverso te reclaman por hacer trampa en el torneo y teacusan de tramposo, sucio, peligroso, pen(censurado), idiota, mentiroso y tranza y tú...

Aveztruz ocultando su cabeza: Complot! Complot!

Ante los problemas, el hacer trampa y que se note ante todos y los compromisos incompletos que dejó. Dan Kuso sencillamente...

Aveztruz ocultando su cabeza: ¡COMPLOT!

... Se esconde, como el cobarde y tramposo que es.

Dan Kuso es una m(censurado). No cumple.

Acude a estos lugares y velo con tus propios ojos.

Vota por los canidiatos a diputados y senadores del Partido Azul Neathiano.

* * *

Haibaku se quedó con cara de "¿WTF?"

Los demás se quedaron asustados y los opositores a Dan Kuso se rieron, entre ellos Noah.

- ESTÁS BROMEANDO? - Y todos se rieron más fuerte.

- YA SABÍA YO! - Noah - AL FIN EXPONEN A DAN KUSO COMO EL TRAMPOSO QUE ES, DE NUEVO!

- Tiene que ser una broma! - Dijo Haibaku - ¡DEJEN SU GUERRA SUCIA NEATHIANOS!

Todos se rieron

- Por suerte llegó la respuesta. -Dijo Haibaku feliz.

- NOOO! - Gritaron todos los enemigos de Dan Kuso.

- SÍ! CÁLLENSEN PEN(Censurado)

* * *

Palabras de Dan Kuso.

Hay quienes me preguntan, después de tanta agresiones y restregadas de todos mis errores, que si voy a responder a las agresiones de nuestros adversarios con agresiones.

La respuesta es: NO.

Y por qué? Por una sencilla y poderosa razón: Todo tipo de agresiones políticas de todo tipo dividen a la sociedad.

La guerra sucia de hace nueve meses simple y sencillamente nos separó.

Y provocó peleas y feudos, aún dentro de las mismas familias y grupos de peleadores.

Ya lo vimos, lo vivimos, lo reflexionamos y aprendimos, que in Interespacio y un Bakugan (juego) dividido se debilita y no avanza.

Y por eso y muchísimo más, yo no voy a dividir al Bakugan ni al Interespacio Bakugan.

Tú me conoces, éste es MI compromiso, y tú sabes que sí voy a cumplir.

"Dan Kuso, presidente, PRI, Compromiso Bakugan"

* * *

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! - se rió Haibaku - ¿Cómo les quedó el ojo, idiotas?

- No lo sé - dijeron los opositores y en eso aparece Shadow muy normalito.

- Hola, soy Shadow Prove, del partido del movimiento Bakugan - y en eso Shadow cambia su voz de peli a su voz loca y habitual - Y yo no vengo a asaltarlos ni a robarlos ni a hurtarlos y mucho menos a atacarlos. - y en eso, actúa con voz de ebrio-cómico-gazerock - Vego a pedirles humildemente de su cooperación amable y desinteresada. No soy un político de altos vuelos porque tengo una infinita cantidad de fails, tan sólo soy un pobre soñador que hace pico quise ser el candidato de izquierdas por la Presidencia del Interespacio - respira hondo y habla exhalando - yyyyy ni a candidato llegué, pues prefirieron al JAnubias (N/a: XP), y está bien, hoy me doy cuenta de que no estaba listo, pero más sin embargo hoy venga aquí a pedirles un voto que no afecte a su economía ni a la de su familia. - respira hondo y habla exhalando de nuevo - Prefiero venir de manera honesta a venir a suplicando su ayuda que andar acarreando aquí inflando cuentas de Facebook. - respira hondo y habla exhalando otra vez - No voten su voto así como así, y no voten por el "Ninja Emo" para que si pierda, se corte las venas como sus parecidos emos o como Kyo de Dir en Grey, de antemano muchas gracias y que Dios los lleve con bien a su destino.

- Sayonara! - Gritó Haibaku de miedo y salió corriendo y todos lo despidieron con un fuerte aplauso.

Después

Se veía que Shadow era perseguido por Shun

- DEJAMEEE! - Gritó Shadow corriendo de miedo

- Ven acá, pagarás por decirme Ninja emo! - Dijo Shun muy furioso y persiguiendo a Shadow.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Y qué les pareció? WTF?

Dan: =O

Shun: ¿Qué hacía Shadow ahí?

Shadow: Siiiii XP

Yo: Dejen reviews, consejos, sugerencias, no amenazas de muerte ni demandas, VAMOS PA' DELANTE AUNQUE PARECE QUE VAMOS PA' TRÁS., VOTO X VOTO Bakugan!

Y vayan a votar en mi perfil HaibakusunMexiKuso para saber, por quién van a votar. Se los voy a recordar hasta que termine mi fic.


	6. Chapter 6

Miren que lo vengan a decir 3

Yo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shun: yeeeeee!

Dan: Game time!

Anubias: Estoy listo!

Fabia: Lo mandaste todo crudo!

Paige: ¡Somos un equipo!

Ren: Bam bam!

Ace: ¿por qué eres tan idiota?

Shun: Yo no tengo problema contigo Ren!

Ren: Casi muero por esta m(censurado)!

Fabia: Si nos hundes te vas a arrepentir.

Paige: VETE AL CARAJO!

Scott: Si no terminas, te mataré

JP: Escúchame!

Sid: ! (Como metralleta)

Gakupo: CRUDO! ¡NADIE ME CUIDA LAS ESPALDAS!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece. DX

Aquí Vamos! Otra vez XD

Shun: OK? ¬¬U

Vaya!

Dan: Creen que esto será fácil.

* * *

Haibaku se presenta ante un público eufórico

- Hola! ¿Cómo están?

- Bien! - gritaban todos

- Me alegro por eso Y... ¿Ya disfrutaron de la fiesta de el capi anterior.

Y todos gritando!

- Me alegro por eso! XD -Haibaku - Ahora. Tenemos otros comerciales, pero antes, repasemos a los candidatos.

* * *

CANDIDATOS A LA PRESIDENCIA DEL INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN

1: Fabia Sheen - Candidata del Partido Azul Neathiano y Alternativa Socialdemocrata(PAN/ASD)

2: Dan Kuso - Candidato de la Coalición "Compromiso por Bakugan" entre el Partido Rojo Interdimencional y el Partido Verde Huamno (PRI/PVH)

3: Anubias - Candidato de la Coalición de izquierda (no es comunista XD) "Moreto" o "Movimiento Restaruración Total" entre el Partido Revolucionario Bakugan, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Comunista del Japón y el Movimiento Bakugan (PRB/PTG/MB/PCJ)

4: Marucho Marakura - Candidato del Partido Nueva Alianza Bakugan y Partido Humano Cristiano (Panabaku/PHC)

* * *

- Una cosa más - dijo Haibaku enojado - Ustedes se parecen a Don Galleto, juntos! Qué bueno que mi primo Daniel les respondió. Y en el próximo shows, les daremos el PRIMER DEBATE!

Y todos gritando de alegría.

- Pero antes, MERECIDO Y USTEDES CÁLLENSE, DOÑOS GALLETOS! - Gritó Haibaku y todos se asustaron - Comerciales.

* * *

1: Comercial de Fabia Sheen

Pactar con la delinciencia no es la solución.

Enfrentémosla, pero de forma diferente.

Como presidenta del Interespacio, ampliaré el número de becas para todos los peleadores bakugan de todas las dimensiones, que estén estudiando desde el penúltimo grado de primaria hasta el último de la universidad.

Para que más jóvenes puedan seguir estudiando.

Yo como mujer, sé lo importante que es estudiar.

Créeme, confía en mí, porque juntos, tu y yo, podemos cambiar esta historia,

"Fabia Sheen, Princesa Diferente, Presidenta del Interespacio Bakugan, 2012, Partido Azul Neathiano y Alternativa"

* * *

2: Comercial de Dan Kuso en India

En India, hay millones de personas trabajando, pero por varias de sus creencias, es un país que al igual de rico, sufren muchísimas personas de pobreza.

Entiendo que este país tiene peleadores así, y tiene a los que no pero quieren ayudarlos y no pueden.

Lo tengo muy claro, como Presidente del Interespacio, me comprometo a ampliar programas como la "Fundación Bakugan" promulgada hace unos años.

Así, nuestros peleadores de India, y de todos los universos no sólo vivirán sin pobreza, sino que ayudarán a los que no son peleadores, pero sí necesitan ayuda.

Éste es mi compromiso, y tú sabes que voy a cumplir.

"Dan Kuso, Presidente, PRI, Compromiso por Bakugan"

* * *

3: Comercial de Anubias

Entiendo que además de la inseguridad, el problema que más se habla es la falta de oportunidades de empleo en el Intereapcio.

Tengo experiencia.

Haré el programa de empleos más grande de la historia Bakugan, y promoveré 30 millones de empleos para 200 millones de personas.

Sólo así, habrá más seguridad, más tranquilidad, y más libertad.

Hoy, este Cambio Verdadero está en tus manos.

"Anubias, Presidente, Vota por los candidatos del Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano"

* * *

4: Comercial de Marucho Marakura

Anubias no participó en la inauguración de las elecciones en el estadio de Tokyo porque no podía explicar el desempleo de su interespacio y el de Gundalia, sus altas tasas de inseguridad y desempleo, y muchísimo menos, cómo le hicieron los gobiernos perrebístas para cuadruplicar la deuda de ambos interespacios.

Por eso, Haibaku nos lo hizo saber al momento de saberlo.

Chouji Marucho Marakura te propuso soluciones para generar empleos, y para que vivamos mejor.

Marucho: La Alianza Bakugan es contigo. Contamos contigo.

Marucho Presidente, Partido Nueva Alianza Bakugan.

* * *

TODOS GRITANDO.

- Gracias! Gracias! - Gritó Haibaku - Nos vemos la próxima vez- y En eso, se desata una llamada de emegrencia - ¿Qué? Me informan que aparecieron dos comerciales.

Todos Abucheando a los que los mandaron.

- CÁLLENSE!

- Kuso es un tramposo! - Gritó Noah.

- ¿Por qué siento que Maruchito es el que menos atacan? - dijo Haibaku - Además, la verdad no entiendo cómo es que Anubias no apareció en el Estadio Nacional de Tokyo. Hubiera sido una gran fiesta, estuvieron los Vocaloid, la orquesta Gundaliana, The GazettE... ¿Por qué Anubias no vino? ¿podemos ver las agresiones?

* * *

Comercial BAKUFOBAPROA (mix de Bakugan y el Fobaproa)

Supiste sobre las acusasiones contra Dan en el del BakuFobaproa?

Te tenemos imágenes contundentes.

Imagen 1

Se muestra a Dan Firmando en BakuFobaproa, o al menos su mano.

Pero si miras en HD, la mano es más alien. Dan es Humano.

¡PRIMERA MENTIRA!

Imagen 2

Se muestra a Dan con un documento y un Bakugan, supuestamente antes de la final del torneo en el ep 6 de Surgimiento Mechtanium.

Se insinúa que son el Bakufobaproa y el Mechtogan Zenthon.

Pero si miras más detalladamente, tiene el estampado de la campaña y tiene un bakugan mecánico trampa.

La foto es reciente.

¡SEGUNDA MENTIRA!

Ya que el BakuFobaproa fué en diciembre del 2010 y el Zenthon fué en marzo del 2011, los seguidores de Anubias inventan pruebas falsas para engañarte.

No puedes confiar en ellos.

Vota por los candidatos a diputados y senadores del Partido Nueva Alianza Bakugan

* * *

¿Estás pensando en votar por Dan Kuso? Pues ahora resulta que todo lo que hizo Dan Kuso...

Runo: Lo hizo con buen gobierno, juego limpio (imagen de Drago haciendo salir a Zenthon), y honradez (imagen de Yokohama con 5 cadáveres colgados en el Interespacio Bakugan de Yokohama)

¿A QUIÉN QUIEREN ENGAÑAR, CIEGOS?

El estúpido e hipócrita de Dan Kuso PERMITIÓ estos delitos!

¡NO SE PUEDE CONFIAR EN ÉL!

Kuso no cumple!

Vota por los canidiatos a diputados y senadores del Partido Azul Neathiano.

* * *

Haibaku se quedó con cara de "¿WTF?"

Los demás se quedaron asustados y los opositores a Dan Kuso se rieron, entre ellos Noah.

- ESTÁS BROMEANDO? - Y todos se rieron más fuerte.

- YA SABÍA YO! - Noah - AL FIN EXPONEN A DAN KUSO COMO EL TRAMPOSO QUE ES, DE NUEVA CUENTA!

- Tiene que ser una broma, POR TERCERA VEZ CONSECUTIVA! O cuarta - Dijo Haibaku

Todos se rieron

- CÁLLENSE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! - Gritó Haibaku enojado - Pero... - Dijo más calmado - ¿Recuerdan el spot de Dan en el que respondía a quienes lo agredieron con spots?

* * *

Palabras de Dan Kuso.

Hay quienes me preguntan, después de tanta agresiones y restregadas de todos mis errores, que si voy a responder a las agresiones de nuestros adversarios con agresiones.

La respuesta es: NO.

Y por qué? Por una sencilla y poderosa razón: Todo tipo de agresiones políticas de todo tipo dividen a la sociedad.

La guerra sucia de hace nueve meses simple y sencillamente nos separó.

Y provocó peleas y feudos, aún dentro de las mismas familias y grupos de peleadores.

Ya lo vimos, lo vivimos, lo reflexionamos y aprendimos, que in Interespacio y un Bakugan (juego) dividido se debilita y no avanza.

Y por eso y muchísimo más, yo no voy a dividir al Bakugan ni al Interespacio Bakugan.

Tú me conoces, éste es MI compromiso, y tú sabes que sí voy a cumplir.

"Dan Kuso, presidente, PRI, Compromiso Bakugan"

* * *

- Pues tenemos la respuesta de sus adversarios - dijo Haibaku muy depre

- KYAAAAAA! - Gritó Noah muy feliz

- ¿Por qué tan contento? - Dijo Haibaku muy triste

- ¡ES QUE YO SALGO AHÍ! - Dijo Noah feliz - ¡Mis 30 segundos de fama!

* * *

Narrador: La verdad nos llama! La verdad es la verdad! ¡La verdad nos une!

Noah: La verdad nunca podrá dividir al Bakugan ni al Interespacio! Dividen Los TRAMPOSOS QUE HACEN TRAMPA y luego se largan simulando tristeza!

Chica PAN Neathiana: Dividen los que MIENTEN.

Chica PAN Bengalí: Divide, quien CREE que los delitos contra las mujeres son sólo una estadística.

Chico Alternativa Yemení: Divide el Presidente del Interespacio del PRI, que FALSIFICA DOCUMENTOS, y endeuda a 2 generaciones de peleadores

Chico Anubista Vietnamita: Divide los Presidentes y peleadores que DEJAN que los criminales maten, extorsionen y roben.

Chico Noahií Taiwanés: Divide el PRI, que no tiene el valor para enfrentar el crimen, ni para admitir los que hizo y menos para jugar limpio.

Chica PAN Inglesa: Devide quien no tiene seguridad, juego limpio ni policía confiable que nos cuiden.

Chica PAN Neathiana, Bengalí, Inglesa, Chico Alternativa Yemení, Chico Anubista Vietnamita, Chico Noahií Taiwanés u Noah: (Muy furiosos) ¡LA VERDAD NO DIVIDE!

Kuso no cumple!

Atentamente: PAN, Alternativa Socialdemócrata y seguidores de Anubias.

* * *

- Me siento muy mal - dijo Haibaku - ¿Por qué tengo que dividir?

- Porque eres el primo de Dan Kuso, y como él, divides! - Dijo Noah muy burlón.

- NO ES CIERTO! - Gritó Shun muy furioso - ¡Y CUANDO EMPIEZE EL DEBATE, TE MATAREMOS!

- SÍ! - Gritó Dan apareciendo causando la sorpresa de Shun y Haibaku y Noah - Ya verás maldito acusón!

- ¡ES DAN KUSO! - Gritó una niña -KYAAA! ¡QUE LINDO!

En eso, el estudio se vuelca en gritos de euforia y abucheos, todo hacia Dan Kuso, hasta llegar a tal grado de que la gente misma no estuviera de acuerdo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Daniel? - Gritó Feliz Haibaku.

- Defendiendo mi integridad, aunque no en spots, sino en Debates y conversaciones! - dijo Dan muy seguro de sí mismo.

- Pues espero que no te pase lo que te pasó en el torneo - Dijo Habiaku - Por cierto, para los novatos... ¿Qué es el BakuFobaproa? Es el Fobaproa estilo Bakugan, según para "beneficiar" el interespacio Bakugan.

* * *

Bakufobaproa

El **Baku****Fondo Bancario de Protección al Ahorro(BakuFobaproa)** fue un fondo contingente creado en agosto del 2010 por el gobierno japonés en conjunto con la totalidad de los partidos políticos bakugan dominantes en aquel entonces, PRI, para enfrentar posibles problemas financieros extraordinarios. En mayo de 2011 fue sustituido por el IPABIB, Instituto para la Protección del Ahorro del Banco del Interespacio Bakugan.

A finales de 2010 se detonó la crisis económica más grave de la historia del Bakugan. La crisis provocó que las tasas de interés se dispararan de forma alarmante, causando el sobreendeudamiento de las empresas y familias ante los bancos y el cese de pagos por parte de los deudores.

Una eventual quiebra de los bancos habría hecho imposible el acceso a créditos, y los ahorradores no habrían podido disponer de sus depósitos, lo que habría colapsado la infraestructura productiva. Un sistema con ese riesgo se convierte en poco confiable, dando lugar a un pánico que lleva a la fuga de más capitales y a que las empresas no puedan cumplir obligaciones, lo que agrava aún más la crisis econó pasivos del Fobaproa ascendieron a 552.000 millones de dólares por concepto de cartera vencida que canjeó por pagarés ante el Banco Mundial. Dicho monto equivale al 40% del PIB de 2010, a las dos terceras partes del Presupuesto de Egresos para 2011 y el doble de la deuda pública interna.

En 29 de diciembre del 2010, la administración del Presidente Ryoku Asahi envió al Legislativo un paquete de cuatro iniciativas para crear un marco legal que redujera las posibilidades de una nueva crisis bancaria, así como para crear mecanismos más eficientes de supervisión a las actividades crediticias y facilitar la capitalización de los bancos. Por tanto, con el objetivo de exigir mayor disciplina en la administración del sistema bancario, el Ejecutivo propuso la creación del Fondo de Garantía de Depósito Interespacial (Fogadein), instancia que protegería el dinero de pequeños y medianos ahorradores e involucraría al BakuPoder Legislativo en la tarea de supervisar los bancos.

Asimismo, propuso la instauración de la Comisión para la Recuperación de Bienes, cuya función consistiría en recuperar, administrar y enajenar bienes y derechos que el BakuFobaproa y el Fondo de Apoyo al Mercado de Valores y Bakugan (Famevabaku) adquirieran como resultado de la crisis. La propuesta que causó mayor controversia y que orilló al Congreso a ordenar una auditoría al Fobaproa fue la de convertir en deuda pública los pasivos de dichos fondos que sirvieron para asistir a los bancos, cuyo monto ascendió a 552.000 millones de dólares.

Las repercusiones sociales que tuvo esta crisis fueron incalculables: en muchos casos se tradujeron en pérdidas económicas para las familias de los peleadores. Muchos perdieron sus empleos y mebresías que habían adquirido en contratos con tasa variable. Otros más perdieron todo lo relacionado con el Bakugan. El sentimiento de pérdida de un futuro para el juego se hizo al considerarse esta crisis económica como el final de la clase media.

Lo peor de todo fue que el juego empezó su caída social y popular. Muhos cosideraron que, los más Akiba-kei y otakus y frikis, se burlaron del juego de Bakugan por falta de experiencia para ganár más poder y mantenerse.

Otra medida de catastróficas repercusiones en las condiciones de vida de los peleadores fue, quitarle tres ceros al dólar. La percepción que generó esta de los nueve meses Asahíes, se tradujo en una estrategia meramente política. El Interespacio Bakugan justificó esta medida como una estrategia de tipo adminstrativa. La paridad del dólar con el dólar bakugan se convirtió de 1 dólar = 3417.8 dolares bakugan (aproximadamente) a 1 dólar = 0.341 dolares bakugan. La capacidad económica de los peleadores alrededor de no sólo el mundo, sino de Neathia, Gundalia, Vestal y Nueva Vestroia, vivieron una etapa de espejismo financiero.

Los negocios de Bakugan que tenían deudas en dólares sufrieron un golpe inmediato, con un despido masivo de empleados y varios suicidios producto de la tensión de las deudas. Negocios cuyos ejecutivos asistieron a las reuniones en las oficinas del entonces presidente Asahi se ahorraron la pesadilla de la crisis, ya que fueron advertidos, compraron rápidamente una inmensa cantidad de dólares y renegociaron sus contratos en dólares bakugan. Para empeorar la situación, el anuncio de la devaluación se dio a mitad de semana en un miércoles, y durante el resto de la semana los inversionistas extranjeros huyeron del mercado mexicano sin que el gobierno hiciera ninguna acción para prevenirlo o desalentarlo hasta el siguiente lunes cuando ya todo fue muy tarde.

Todo esto causó demasiado malestar en la población, la cual inmediatamente juzgó al presunto culpable del problema: Junichiro Asahi , ya que él hacía campaña por el mundo para encabezar la OIB en ese entonces. El incidente también sirvió para dejar en claro que su influencia en la administración de Ryoku se había terminado.

La crisis se propagó rápidamente por el contexto latinoamericano, alcanzando lugares tan alejados como Neathia. En opinión de Serena Sheen, sencillamente porque para muchos inversionistas ignorantes _todas las dimensiones son iguales_. Así que el pánico de lo que había pasado en Japón se extendió a otros países y dimensiones, que de la noche a la mañana se vieron escasos de fondos y endeudados a corto plazo. Sheen dice que los _pecados_ económicos de estos países eran muy pequeños para tan graves consecuencias.

* * *

- Bueno, ahora lo saben. Y el próximo capi, les daremos el debate después de la programación de siempre. Así que les dejo un adiós, y un... ¡Sayonara! - Gritó Haibaku feliz y salió corriendo con todos los que estaban a su alrededor y todos lo despidieron con un fuerte aplauso.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Y qué les pareció?

Dan: =D

Shun: La próxima vez será el... ¡DEBATE!

Shadow: Siiiii XP

Yo: Dejen reviews, consejos, sugerencias, no amenazas de muerte ni demandas, Bakufobaproa, VOTO X VOTO Bakugan!

Y vayan a votar en mi perfil HaibakusunMexiKuso para saber, por quién van a votar. Se los voy a recordar hasta que termine mi fic.


	7. Chapter 7: DEBATE PARTE 1

Miren que lo vengan a decir 3

Yo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shun: yeeeeee!

Dan: Game time!

Anubias: Estoy listo!

Fabia: Lo mandaste todo crudo!

Paige: ¡Somos un equipo!

Ren: Bam bam!

Ace: ¿por qué eres tan idiota?

Shun: Yo no tengo problema contigo Ren!

Ren: Casi muero por esta m(censurado)!

Fabia: Si nos hundes te vas a arrepentir.

Paige: VETE AL CARAJO!

Scott: Si no terminas, te mataré

JP: Escúchame!

Sid: ! (Como metralleta)

Gakupo: CRUDO! ¡NADIE ME CUIDA LAS ESPALDAS!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece. DX

Aquí Vamos! Otra vez XD

Shun: OK? ¬¬U

Vaya!

Dan: Creen que esto será fácil.

* * *

Haibaku se presenta ante un público eufórico

- Hola! ¿Cómo están?

- Bien! - gritaban todos

- Me alegro por eso Y... ¿Ya disfrutaron de la fiesta de el capi anterior.

Y todos gritando!

- Me alegro por eso! XD -Haibaku - Ahora. Tenemos otros comerciales, pero antes, repasemos a los candidatos.

* * *

CANDIDATOS A LA PRESIDENCIA DEL INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN

1: Fabia Sheen - Candidata del Partido Azul Neathiano y Alternativa Socialdemocrata(PAN/ASD)

2: Dan Kuso - Candidato de la Coalición "Compromiso por Bakugan" entre el Partido Rojo Interdimencional y el Partido Verde Huamno (PRI/PVH)

3: Anubias - Candidato de la Coalición de izquierda (no es comunista XD) "Moreto" o "Movimiento Restaruración Total" entre el Partido Revolucionario Bakugan, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Comunista del Japón y el Movimiento Bakugan (PRB/PTG/MB/PCJ)

4: Marucho Marakura - Candidato del Partido Nueva Alianza Bakugan y Partido Humano Cristiano (Panabaku/PHC)

* * *

- Una cosa más - dijo Haibaku enojado - Ustedes se parecen a Don Galleto, juntos! Qué bueno que mi primo Daniel les respondió. Y ahora les daremos el PRIMER DEBATE! - Y todos gritando de alegría. - Pero antes, Comerciales.

* * *

1: Comercial de Fabia Sheen

Quiero que la policía del Intereapcio cumpla con el deber que tiene.

Ese es proteger a nuestras familias.

Quiero una policía Bakugan que te de muchísima confianza con ingresos justos y ogullosos de su trabajo.

Quiero que la Policía del Interespacio Bakugan te inspire seguridad y no temor.

Quiero que nuestros niños duerman en las calles y duermas seguro.

La presidencia diferente está en tus manos.

"Fabia Sheen, Princesa Diferente, Presidenta del Interespacio Bakugan, 2012, Partido Azul Neathiano y Alternativa"

* * *

2: Comercial de Dan Kuso en el Interespacio Bakugan

Cuando fuí peleador #1 del mundo en mi primer perioso ya que estoy de nuevo desde hace tiempo como tal, y cuando fui presidente del Interespacio Bakugan de Japón, firmé ante notario público más de 700 compromisos.

El libro donde pongo mi mano derecha son actas que certifican que esos compromisos que hice con los japoneses se cumpileron.

Y donde pongo mi mano izquierda es la relación de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Si quieres informarte sobre todo este trabajo, entra a nuestra página de internet (ficticia)

La información es para TODO PÚBLICO.

Haber servido a todo Japón fué definitivamente el más alto honor de mi vida como peleador bakugan, tanto para mí, como para mi Drago.

Hoy mi compromiso, es servirle a todo el mundo, y las dimensiones.

"Dan Kuso, Presidente, PRI, Compromiso por Bakugan"

* * *

3: Comercial de Anubias con Noah

Quiero hacer un compromiso con Noah, y con todos los jóvenes de 16 años para atrás.

Deseo lo mejor para él y para todos los mencionados de todas las dimensiones.

Debemos terminar esta historia de injusticia, corrupción y violencia.

Me comprometo a encabezar un gobierno de honestidad, que procure la justicia y el bienestar de todos.

Escribamos una nueva historia para que todos los jóvenes adolescentes de 16 para atrás que juegan bakugan en todas las dimensiones puedan crecer con amor, protegidos y felices. (En eso, Noah abraza a Anubias)

El Cambio Verdadero, está en tus manos

"Anubias, Presidente, Vota por los candidatos del Partido de la Revolución Bakugan"

* * *

4: Comercial de Marucho Marakura

(Imagen de Mapa de Japón y de Tokyo)

(Mapa de Tokyo encogiéndose)

Anubias convirtió a Tokyo y Gundalia en dos desastres económicos.

Tienen los mayores desempleos y los últimos lugares de crecimiento económico a nivel Interdimensional.

Con razón Anubias no quería echarse un discursito en la inauguración de las elecciones.

Pero... ¿cómo generar mejores empleos y salarios para los que trabajan y quieren trabajar en el Interespacio?

Ve el debate (Ahorita mismo), Marucho Marakura te lo va a decir.

Marucho Presidente, Partido Nueva Alianza Bakugan.

* * *

TODOS GRITANDO.

- Gracias! Gracias! - Gritó Haibaku - Nos vemos la próxima vez- y En eso, se desata una llamada de emegrencia - ¿Qué? Me informan que aparecieron dos comerciales.

Todos Abucheando a los que los mandaron.

- CÁLLENSE! ¿Por qué siento que Maruchito es el que menos atacan? - dijo Haibaku - Además, la verdad no entiendo cómo es que Anubias no apareció en el Estadio Nacional de Tokyo. Y además, dijeron que todo esto era un complot! ¿podemos ver las agresiones?

* * *

Comercial BAKUFOBAPROA 2 (mix de Bakugan y el Fobaproa)

Respecto al BakuFobaproa, Los seguidores de Anubias MIENTEN Otra vez.

En Diciembre de 2010, El Interespacio Bakugan y el mismo juego entraron en su peor crisis.

Los diputados del Panabaku y PAN salvamos tus ahorros.

Anubias no hizo NADA.

El responsable de la crisis fue Junichiro Asahi por la irresponsable política de endeudamiento que Anubias pretende de nuevo implantar.

¿Quieres otra CRISIS?

Vota por los candidatos a diputados y senadores del Partido Nueva Alianza Bakugan

* * *

Por debate no tenemos nada pero hablando de kuso, Maquerade tiene razón.

¿Un millón de muertes inocentes?

¡NO SE PUEDE CONFIAR EN ÉL!

Kuso no cumple!

Vota por los canidiatos a diputados y senadores del Partido Azul Neathiano.

* * *

Haibaku se quedó con cara de "¿WTF?"

Los demás se quedaron asustados y los opositores a Dan Kuso se rieron, entre ellos Noah.

- ESTÁS BROMEANDO? - Y todos se rieron más fuerte. - Tiene que ser una broma, POR TERCERA VEZ CONSECUTIVA! O cuarta.

Todos se rieron

- CÁLLENSE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! - Gritó Haibaku enojado. - Bueno, vayámos a la Universidad de Tokyo, donde ya estamos listos para el debate. ¡Sayonara! - Gritó Haibaku feliz y salió corriendo con todos los que estaban a su alrededor y todos lo despidieron con un fuerte aplauso.

* * *

Universidad de Tokyo (N/a: Ahora sí empieza lo bueno!)

Conductores: Takanori "Ruki" Matsumoto, vocal de GazettE y Haibaku Kuso, Primo de Dan Kuso.

- Hola, ¿qué tal? Buenas tardes y bienvenidos a este debate presidencial! - Haibaku

- Esta campaña es entre la candidata y los candidatos a la presidencia del Interespacio Bakugan - Ruki.

- La realiza el Instituto Bakugan Electoral - Haibaku - A continuación, Ruki les dará la mecánica de este debate.

- Gracias. - Ruki XD

- Para empezar, tomarán un papel de la urna que les pasamos en este momento (aparece la oriental Chan Lee del PCM repartiendo los papeles) y que tienen las cuatro primeras piezas del alfabeto. - Haibaku

- Con esto tendremos el orden de participación de la candidata y los candidatos durante el desarrollo de éste ejercicio, como fué acordado previamente. -Ruki y en eso Chan se va al terminar - Que muestren la letra que tienen el papel.

Anubias: B

Marucho: D (es último TTTwTTT)

Fabia: C

Dan: A (Es primerín XD)

- Gracias XD - Haibaku - de acuerdo con éste sorteo, el orden será como la pantalla mostró.

Reglas

- La candidata y los candidatos tendrán un minuto y 30 segundos para cada uno para hacer una intervención inicial. Posteriormente abordarán tres bloques cuatro grandes temas en varios subtemas con preguntas. Cada candidato responderá una pregunta de un subtema por dos mintutos. Luego el resto intervendrá con réplicas de un minuto y 30 segundos y terminaremos con una contraréplica de un minuto y 30 segundos del que contestó la pregunta del subtema. Temas: Economía y Empleo en Bloque 1, Seguridad y Justicia en bloque 2, Desarrollo social y Desarrollo Sutentable en bloque 3 y Peleas Bakugan en el último. Así que vamos a recalcar que se pueden interrumpir por cualquier otro candidato o persona del partido del candidato o ambos y les aumentamos el tiempo hasta que ya no quieran. Eligiré al azar el tema y subtema y para concluir, los candidatos y candidata darán un mensaje de un minuto y 30 segundos. - Ruki, y en eso están Dan (PRI), Shun (PVH), Runo (PAN), Marucho (PANABAKU), Julie (MB), Alice (PRB), Ace (PRB), Mira (PRB), Keith (PRI), Baron (PAN), Gus (MB), Shadow (PRB), Mylene (PAN), Lync (PVH), Volt (PAN), Hydron (PCJ), Chan (PCJ), Joe (PCJ), Kalus (ASD), Masquerade (PANABAKU), Jake (PRI), Fabia (PAN), Ren (PRB), Sid (PTG), Zenet (PTG), Lena (PTG), Jesse (PVH), Mason (PTG), Linus (PAN), Serena (PAN), Elright (PAN), Katarinato (PHC), PeLoPe (PHC), Stoica (PTG), Nurzak (PTG), Airzel (PVH), Gill (PRI), Kazarina (PTG), Anubias (PRB), Sellon (PVH), Chris (PVH), Soon (PVH), Jack (PRB), Noah (PRB), Robin (MB), Ben (MB), Rafe (ASD), Paige (PTG), y Relena (PVH).

-Iniciamos con Daniel Kuso. - Haibaku feliz.

- Buenas tardes, amigos, candidata, candidatos, Primín, Ruki, mujeres, jóvenes y hombres del bakugan. - Dan Kuso - Esta tarde y en los próximos minutos tendré la oportunidad de presentarles mis propuestas y compromisos para canbiar al Interespacio Bakugan. En el último año y medio, el Bakugan y su eonomía y popularidad ha tenido el peor desempeño de su historia en los últimos 5 años.

- Eso es porque les faltó imaginación, animal! - Gritó Paige muy enojada.

- Bueno, pero a cada opinión la respeto. - Dan

- Si no le creen, pregúntemlelo a mí. - Shun.

- Como sea- Dan - No hay suficientes empleos y la mayor parte de los que hay, no pagan bien.

- Con razón estamos como estamos! - Dijo Keith.

- ¿Y Hasta ahora te diste cuenta? - Dan - En los últimos 6 meses, se sumaron e incrementaron a las filas de la pobreza 48 millones más de peleadores, por si no lo habías notado, Keith.

- ¿Y eso de quién fué la culpa? - Fabia.

- No empiezen - Marucho.

- A ver! - Gritó Haibaku - No interrumpan hasta que los temas salgan! Contunúa - dijo más calmado

- Y de todos ellos, 24 millones, o sea, la mitad - Dan.

- ¡YA NOS QUEDÓ CLARO! - Gritaron Fabia, Ace, Rafe, Anubias, Marucho y Ruki.

- Chicos - dijo Haibaku muy enojado.

- ... O no tienen, o no les alcanza - prosiguió Dan - para comer. Y por si esto fuera menos, hay que decir que la ola de violencia y de inseguridad amenazan tu vida y tu libertad.

- ¿Y DE QUIÉN FUÉ LA CULPA, IDIOTA? - Gritó Noah

- De quien no supo gobernar! - Dan.

- Y eso qué tiene que ver? - Fabia.

- Acaso tu gobierno fué mejor? - Anubias.

- Pues hubo más suicidios en tu gobierno Kuso - Masquerade.

- ¡LA ANTE PENÚLTIMA Y NOS VAMOS AL CARAJO! - Haibaku

- A tí te sobornaron con 2 pasteles de chocolate, no te quejes! - Dan - Como les decía, no es posible que sigamos por este camino! Por ello esta noche habrá oportunidad de CONTRASTAR 4 proyectos para cambiar al Interespacio Bakugan. El proyecto que te presento, es una propuesta de cambio que es RESPONSABLE, con RUMBO, para que GENERANDO ESTABILIDAD, puedas tener mejores condiciones, te propongo cambiar el miedo por esperanzas. Me propongo a cambiar al Bakugan. Deseo que este debate sea constructivo. Que a través de propuesta respetuosa podemos dejar que los peleadores conozcan de nuestros proyectos.

- Pero lo carita no te quita lo animal! - Gritó Rafe.

- Pero en serio - Dan dije mientras se va un periódico que quiere mostrar y lo persigue - no es posible que le pase esto a... ¡ESPÉRENME UN RATO! - Y en eso, Kazarina lo asusta y Dan atemorizado regresa a su posición. - Como les decía, no es posible que, tratando de agarrar esto - restregando el periódico a la cámara - se me haya ido todo el tiempo que tenía para... HABLAR!

- Y dejaste de beber para tu graduación? - Shun

- Como sea, no hubiera dejado el dinero en el buró de haber revocado la promesa de dejar de beber para eso - Haibaku - Ahora, Anubín-kun!

- Déjenme comenzar con una afirmación. - Dijo Anubias muy sereno.

- ¿Y no vas a saludar? - Dijo un chico del público.

- Todos los peleadores sabemos que las cosas mo marchan como deberían. - Anubias - Aún así, no todos alcanzamos a comprender por qué caímos en esta crisis.

- Tal vez por tus estupideces - gritó Sellon muy enojada.

- Horridian Bruto, atiéndemela, ¿sí? - dijo Anubias y su Horridian aparece - Rómpele su madre con todo mi amor, por favor - dijo y Horridian la atacó. - Decía. Y menos sabemos muchos quiénes son los responsables de la actual tragedia bakugan.

- ¿No que muy informado? - Dijo el mismo chico.

- Bruto, atiéndemelo, por favor - y Horridian atacó al chico. - El Bakugan es uno de los juegos con más recursos de entretenimiento en el mundo. con todo y sus Fanmade. - Anubias - A pesar de que nos han saqueado por años, todavía hay Fanservice, Fanimages, soundtracks, episodios, Fanmades tanto normales como yaoi, buenas tierras para ganar gente, emisoras en abundancia, y el mejor recurso de Bakugan es su pueblo, bueno, noble y trabajador.

- ¿Y el caso de Dan qué? - gritó otro chico.

- Bruto, dale una p(censurado)za. - dijo Anubias y Horridian atacó de nuevo - No hay razón. Humana, natural, geográfica para decadencia, tampoco es por la mala suerte, destino, fatalidad, ni porque Dios así lo quiso. Esto que está sucediendo, es mi punto de vista y quiero compartirlo con ustedes, se debe a que un grupo se ha venido apoderando de todo.

- ¿Y cuántos son? - Dijo una mujer.

- Pocos. - Anubias - Esto se debe al mal gobierno, de esto quiero informarles en el transcurso de este debate quiero informarles, quiero concientizar, quiero decirles que SÍ hay salidas, que sí vamos a lograr la transformación de nuestro juego. y por si no están convencidos, déjenme decirles que yo no soy violento. El violento es mi Horridian Bruto - dijo apuntando a Anubias - Pero a mí no me hace nada. Yo gobernaré con amor, aunque Masquerade me tache de copión por la voz que tengo. Sonríe, ya ganamos. - Dijo con toda alegría.

- ¡TODAVÍA NI VOTAMOS! - Gritó Joe Brown.

- Bruto, atiéndemelo por favor - y Horridian atacó a Joe.

- OK! - Ruki - Demosle la oportunidad de hablar a Fabita-kawaii.

- Oye, vocalista perve, YO SOY EL NOVIO DE FABIA! - Gritó Shun.

- YA SABEMOS ESO! - Gritó Haibaku - Y perdón Kona Kana Lee, pero este es un fic y el de FabiaxKeith es el de Gakuya Love, por si te ofendes, ya que te gusta el FabiaxKeith.

- OK O.o - Dijo Fabia - Como sea, buenas noches Haibaku-shonen, Ruki-sama, candidatos. El próximo 1ro de Julio, ustedes jóvenes, mujeres, migrantes, familias enteras, van a decidir el futuro del Bakugan. Yo quiero ser presidenta para estar al lado de sus familias. Quiero ser Presidenta porque tengo sensibilidad como mujer para escucharlos.

- Si tienes sensibilidad, ¿por qué casi te acuestas con mi Shun? - Gritó Alice muy furiosa.

- ¿Y por qué te ganaste a Shunny? - Gritaron Chris y Soon - El debería estar con una de nosotras porque es nuestra "nueva luz en la vida!"

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Alice más furiosa - ¡SHUN ES MÍO Y LO VOY A RECUPERAR! - Y empezó a golpear a las amigas de Sellon y empezó a ser golpeada ya que eran dos contra uno.

- Ya cálmense! - dijo Shun enojado - Estoy con Fabia porque ella se lo ganó Justamente! ¡Y SI NO ME CREEN ES SU PROBLEMA!

- OK! - Dijeron Chris y Soon con carita O.o y Alice al borde del llanto.

- Como sea? - Fijo Fabia con carita - Decía- Dijo cambiando a cara normal. - Tengo el valor para defender y proteger a sus familias.

- Y SI NO LE CREEN, MIREN A NEATHIA!- Gritaron orgullosos Rafe, Serena, Elright y Linus

-Y tengo la determinación - fabia - de hacer lo correcto.

- Si claro - dijo Alice con un poco de rencor tanto en su voz como en su cara y con una lágrima corriendo en su mejilla.

- Porque sólamente la verdad nos une. - Fabia - Sólamente la verdad nos da fortaleza. La verdad nunca divide.

- CIERTO! - Dijo Noah muy furioso - ¡DAN KUSO DIVIDE CUANDO MIENTE!

- Cállate Noah! - Gritó Dan

-Pero no te toca esto aún! - Fabia - Decía. Hoy quiero decir por qué soy una candidata DIFERENTE. Diferente: porque quiero tener un Bakugan Cuidadano y Libre. Diferente: También porque no pertenezco a grupos de poder y privilegios, sino de poder y convicciones, como cuando protegí a Neathia de Gundalia, y a Gundalia de Mag Mel, con los Peleadores Dan, Shun, Maruho, Rafe, Paige y Spectra. Diferente: Porque soy honesta y puedo mirarlos a los ojos.

- ¿HONESTA? - Gritó Alice muy enojada - ¡TÚ SEDUCISTE A SHUN! ¿Y TE HACES LLAMAR HONESTA?

- No hablo de ese sentido Alice, pero te equivocas! - Dijo Fabia molesta - Decía. Y por eso estoy de su lado. Por eso entiendo sus sueños, anhelos y su dolor. Yo tengo sueños, tengo anhelos y sufrí como ustedes.

- ¡Y SI NO, DÍGANSELO A JIN! - Dijo Elright - Eperen. O.O . El se murió TTTwTTT

- Quiero un Interespacio Bakugan Unido. Un Interespacio Bakugan con educación de calidad. Uno de paz donde recuperemos la libertad y Justicia. - Fabia - Quiero ese Intereaspacio tuyo y mío del que nos sintamos orgullosos. Quiero ese Interespacio para todos.

- Gracias Fabita bonita pechocha - XD - Dijo Haibaku ruborizado - Maruchín, te toca!

- Esta noche, veremos un debate entre tres peleadores completos, y un peleador ciudadano. - Dijo Marucho serio - Ahora, el Interespaico puede acabar con toda esta tragedia. El Bakugan puede ser una franquicia desarrollada, rica y próspera. Y totalmente sustentable. Todo si empezamos ahorita mismo. El Bakugan requiere de una nueva revolución, ya en proyecto desde Baku-tech. Una revolución que transforme sus políticas de energía, fiscales, laborales, especialmente educativas, y en materia de ciudades, campo y medio ambiente. Soy un peleador cuidadano. Soy ingeniero eléctrico, civil, con semi-maestría en economía y administración de empresas. Fui empleado, funcionario público, partícipe más joven de organizaciones empresariales y creador del Interespacio Bakugan primeramente, para los que no me lo reconocen. Y lo anterior, fué porque estudié muchísimo cuando pequeño.

- ¡PUES ERES EL NERD MÁS LINDO DEL MUNDO! - Dijo una joven - ¡Y ESO QUE ERES SHOTA!

- Trabajé muchas semanas y varios años y contando para el Bakugan. - Marucho - Los políticos de siempre, y espero no ofenderlos, (Dan: No hay problema Maruchito) dejaron la batalla bakugan sumida en la mediocridad, en el estancamiento, y en la violencia. Ya llegó el tiempo de darles nuestro rechazo, y que se vea visiblemente, ¿eh? Debemos demostrar que los partidos políticos, no sólo del Bakugan, sino de todas las franquicias y países del mundo, deben de ser un instrumento de los ciudadanos, para ciudadanos. Hoy el Bakugan tiene de cuatro sopas. Una opción populista, una conservadora, y una también mediocre, y una opción liberal, de futuro y moderna, la cual es la cuarta, y que yo aquí represento. Yo te convoco y te evoco e invoco a esta revolución Bakugan, a este cambio profundo en el Bakugan. Por la prosperidad, por la educación de calidad, por la sustentabilidad y la seguridad ciudadana. Es la nueva revolución que el Bakugan necesita. Cuento contigo.

- Vaya, a Maruchito lo interrumpieron una vez y a Anubias lo interrumpieron más, y ¿cuántas a Dan el galán? - Dijo Jake muy curioso.

- A Dan... - Marucho - Pues 5 veces.

- Gracias - Dijo el vocal de GazettE - Y ahorita vamos con el Primer tema: Economía y Empleo. Le corresponde a Fabita Bonita Pechochína Sheen - y en eso Fabia se sonroja con una sonrisa - Subtema: Competencia. Pregunta: ¿Qué acciones y políticas impulsaría para evitar prácticas monopólicas, especialmente en los servicios de telefonía, banda ancha y medios masivos de comunicación?

- Ahora sí empieza lo buenísimo! - Dijo Haibaku

- Escuché de lo largo y ancho del multiverso muchas voces estaurgencia de abrir estos mercados a la competencia. - Dijo Fabia - Por ejemplo, el 40% de lo que consumen los peleadores pobres vienen de mercados de escasa competencia. Si abrimos estos mercados, las mujeres que me escuchan, los jóvenes, los hombres, tendrán no sólo mejores servicios. Tendrán el poder del consumidor. Mis propuestas son bastante complejas.

- ¿Y cuales son Fabia? - Dijo Dan.

- Ha llegado el momento para la competencia del interespacio Bakugan,...

¿Cuáles serán las propuestas de Fabia? ¿Cómo reaccionarán los candidatos?

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Y qué les pareció?

Dan: XD

Shun: ¡DEBATE!

Shadow: Siiiii XP

Yo: Dejen reviews, consejos, sugerencias, no amenazas de muerte ni demandas, Bakufobaproa, VOTO X VOTO Bakugan!

Y vayan a votar en mi perfil HaibakusunMexiKuso para saber, por quién van a votar. Se los voy a recordar hasta que termine mi fic.


	8. Chapter 8: DEBATE PARTE 2

Miren que lo vengan a decir 3

Yo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shun: yeeeeee!

Dan: Game time!

Anubias: Estoy listo!

Fabia: Lo mandaste todo crudo!

Paige: ¡Somos un equipo!

Ren: Bam bam!

Ace: ¿por qué eres tan idiota?

Shun: Yo no tengo problema contigo Ren!

Ren: Casi muero por esta m(censurado)!

Fabia: Si nos hundes te vas a arrepentir.

Paige: VETE AL CARAJO!

Scott: Si no terminas, te mataré

JP: Escúchame!

Sid: ! (Como metralleta)

Gakupo: CRUDO! ¡NADIE ME CUIDA LAS ESPALDAS!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece. DX

Aquí Vamos! Otra vez XD

Shun: OK? ¬¬U

Vaya!

Dan: Creen que esto será fácil.

* * *

Uruha, el guitarrista de GazettE se presenta ante un público eufórico

- Hola! ¿Cómo están?

- Bien! - gritaban todos

- Me alegro por eso Y... ¿Ya disfrutaron de la fiesta de el capi anterior.

Y todos gritando!

- Me alegro por eso! XD - Uruha - Ahora. Tenemos otros comerciales, pero antes, repasemos a los candidatos.

* * *

CANDIDATOS A LA PRESIDENCIA DEL INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN

1: Fabia Sheen - Candidata del Partido Azul Neathiano y Alternativa Socialdemocrata(PAN/ASD)

2: Dan Kuso - Candidato de la Coalición "Compromiso por Bakugan" entre el Partido Rojo Interdimencional y el Partido Verde Huamno (PRI/PVH)

3: Anubias - Candidato de la Coalición de izquierda (no es comunista XD) "Moreto" o "Movimiento Restaruración Total" entre el Partido Revolucionario Bakugan, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Comunista del Japón y el Movimiento Bakugan (PRB/PTG/MB/PCJ)

4: Marucho Marakura - Candidato del Partido Nueva Alianza Bakugan y Partido Humano Cristiano (Panabaku/PHC)

* * *

- Una cosa más - dijo Uruha - después de esto vamos a darles las ideas que tiene Fabia.

* * *

1: Comercial de Fabia Sheen

En esta elección decidirás el Interespacio Bakugan en el que vivirémos.

¿Decidirás regresar al Bakugan de corrupción, represión, pactos con los criminales y juego sucio? (imagen de Dan Kuso siendo controlado por Mag Mel)

¿O ese otro Bakugan intolerante, violento y de rencores? (Imagen de Anubias golpeando a Robin por seducir a Soon del equipo Sellon)

Elijamos el Bakugan estable y seguro.

Construyamoslo juntos peleadores hombres y mujeres en igualdad.

Soy tu opción de LIBERTAD y de FUTURO.

Con tu voto seré la primera mujer presidenta del Interespacio Bakugan.

"Fabia Sheen, Princesa Diferente, Presidenta del Interespacio Bakugan, 2012, Partido Azul Neathiano y Alternativa"

* * *

2: Comercial de Dan Kuso en el varias partes del mundo.

Japón, Neathia, India, Malasia, España, México, Taiwán, Nueva Vestroia, China, Kazajstán, EUA, EAU, Inglaterra.

Todos esos lugares recibieron a Dan Kuso con júbilo.

Tanta gente no puede estar equivocada.

Bakugan quiere cambiar.

"Dan Kuso, Presidente, PRI, Compromiso por Bakugan"

* * *

3: Comercial de Anubias

Hay apoyos pequeñísimos que nadie los nota. (Referido a Marucho)

Hay apoyos de papel que se compran y se venden, que al final se los lleva el viento. (Referido a Fabia)

Y hay apoyos de mentiras, que están hechos de juego sucio, documentos fraudulentos y mechtogan descarados. (Referido a Dan Kuso)

Pero hay apoyos de verdad, construidos con convicciones, con lealtad, con amor, con esperanza. (Referido a Anubias)

Con Anubias vamos a ganar la presidencia del Interespacio Bakugan.

Porque él está ganando pueblo por pueblo, ciudad por ciudad, nación por nación, el corazón y la confianza de quienes SÍ quieren un Cambio Verdadero.

Anubias es capaz de poner en movimiento los sueños de todo un pueblo, y de acompañarlos hacia un objetivo común de justicia y de fraternidad.

El Cambio Verdadero, está en tus manos

"Anubias, Presidente, Vota por los candidatos del Partido de la Revolución Bakugan"

* * *

4: Comercial de PANABAKU

Nueva Alianza Bakugan quiere hacer un llamado a los libres y salvos.

A los valientes y esforzados.

A los que creen que es posible cambiar nuestro destino, como lo hicieron otros países del mundo a través del tiempo.

BIENVENIDO EL VOTO DE LOS LIBRES Y SALVOS!

BIENVENIDO EL VOTO DE LOS VALIENTES Y ESFORZADOS.

Marucho Presidente, Partido Nueva Alianza Bakugan.

* * *

TODOS GRITANDO.

- Gracias! Gracias! - Dijo Uruha - Nos vemos la próxima vez- y En eso, se desata una llamada de emegrencia - ¿Qué? ¿Ataques?

Todos Abucheando a los que los mandaron.

- CÁLLENSE! Pongan todo ahora!

* * *

Comercial Anti Anubias de nuevo (los "..." representan los cambios de escena)

Ya salió el cabello!

¿Sabes qué pasó con los miles de dólares que Ben y Robin del equipo Anubias metieron en sus maletas?

Anubias: Ahora es maletas de dinero... para los candidatos... Es la época de los portafolios sólo que no hay videos.

Ahora resulta que no hay videos!

JA y JÁ!

¿Sabes qué piensa Anubias de los fans de Justin Bieber, de Big time Rush y los cristianos.

Anubias: Los Rusheros y los Beliebers son fresas de cuartas! ... Justin es idiota! ... Los cristianos ... son unos reverendos hipócritas ... que convirtieron al Bakugan ... en un parásito social... y están trabajando ... para un títere, un pelele ... AL BASURERO DE LA HISTORIA!

¿ESTO QUIERES PARA EL BAKUGAN?

Anubias: Cállate idiota chachalaca!

El primero de julio, ¡NO TE EQUIVOQUES!

Vota por los candidatos a diputados y senadores del Partido Nueva Alianza Bakugan

* * *

PRI De Dan Kuso

Alli Shuna Mubarak, ex presidente del Interespacio Bakugan de Egipto desde 2011. Preso en Arabia Saudí. Pactó con los represores.

Este es el PRI de Dan Kuso.

Nya JK kas, ex presidente del Interespacio Bakugan de Indonesia. Es perseguido por la policía islamista de asia por ofender a los musulmanes de Aceh.

Este es el PRI de Dan Kuso

Irak, China, Kosovo y Ecuador: Azotados por la violencia, narcotráfico y juegos sucios en las batallas bakugan. Todos gobernados por el PRI de Dan Kuso.

Mechtogan Zenthon y Muntazer Asumo, los más sanguinarios tramposos del bakugan, vivían cómodamente en la ciudad Bakugan gobernado por Dan Kuso.

¿De verdad quieres que regrese el PRI?

El dinero de los trabajadores de TEPCO se usa para pagar los lujos de un tramposo y su familia.

Un gobernador represor del medio oriente recibe dinero de los gobiernos represores de los verdaderos gobernantes árabes para vivir con todo lujo y comprar todo lo que te imagines.

Le otorgan contratos a los mejores simpatizantes de Dan Kuso para que él pague vuelos privados y se divierta en Phuket.

No les importa tu familia, sólo el juego sucio!

El PRI de Dan Kuso es el PRI de siempre.

En el PRI ya no caben los corruptos ni los tramposos. Por supuesto que ya no caben porque está lleno.

KUSO NO CUMPLE.

Vota por los candiatos a diputados y senadores del Partido Azul Neathiano.

* * *

Uruha se quedó con cara de "¿WTF?"

Los demás se quedaron asustados y los opositores a Dan Kuso se rieron.

- CÁLLENSE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! - Gritó Uruha. - Bueno, vayámos a la Universidad de Tokyo, donde ya estamos listos para el debate. ¡Sayonara! - Gritó Uruha feliz.

* * *

Universidad de Tokyo (N/a: Ahora sí empieza lo bueno!)

Conductores: Takanori "Ruki" Matsumoto, vocal de GazettE y Haibaku Kuso, Primo de Dan Kuso.

En eso están Dan (PRI), Shun (PVH), Runo (PAN), Marucho (PANABAKU), Julie (MB), Alice (PRB), Ace (PRB), Mira (PRB), Keith (PRI), Baron (PAN), Gus (MB), Shadow (PRB), Mylene (PAN), Lync (PVH), Volt (PAN), Hydron (PCJ), Chan (PCJ), Joe (PCJ), Kalus (ASD), Masquerade (PANABAKU), Jake (PRI), Fabia (PAN), Ren (PRB), Sid (PTG), Zenet (PTG), Lena (PTG), Jesse (PVH), Mason (PTG), Linus (PAN), Serena (PAN), Elright (PAN), Katarinato (PHC), PeLoPe (PHC), Stoica (PTG), Nurzak (PTG), Airzel (PVH), Gill (PRI), Kazarina (PTG), Anubias (PRB), Sellon (PVH), Chris (PVH), Soon (PVH), Jack (PRB), Noah (PRB), Robin (MB), Ben (MB), Rafe (ASD), Paige (PTG), y Relena (PVH).

- Gracias - Dijo el vocal de GazettE - Y ahorita vamos con el Primer tema: Economía y Empleo. Le corresponde a Fabita Bonita Pechochína Sheen - y en eso Fabia se sonroja con una sonrisa - Subtema: Competencia. Pregunta: ¿Qué acciones y políticas impulsaría para evitar prácticas monopólicas, especialmente en los servicios de telefonía, banda ancha y medios masivos de comunicación?

- Ahora sí empieza lo buenísimo! - Dijo Haibaku

- Escuché de lo largo y ancho del multiverso muchas voces estaurgencia de abrir estos mercados a la competencia. - Dijo Fabia - Por ejemplo, el 40% de lo que consumen los peleadores pobres vienen de mercados de escasa competencia. Si abrimos estos mercados, las mujeres que me escuchan, los jóvenes, los hombres, tendrán no sólo mejores servicios. Tendrán el poder del consumidor. Mis propuestas son bastante complejas.

- ¿Y cuales son Fabia? - Dijo Dan.

- Ha llegado el momento para la competencia del interespacio Bakugan por lo que les doy mi primera porpuesta. Es crear una red de telecomunicaciones internacional. Con ello lograríamos entrada...

- Y SALIDA DE EMBARAZADOS! - Gritó Alice furiosa.

- ¿Y Quién te pidió que intervinieras? - dijo Fabia - Decía. Con ello lograríamos entrada de no solamente mayor cobertura. También le daríamos acceso a internet a prácticamente todo el sector de la población Bakugan.

- ¿YA QUIERES PONER INTERNET? - Dijo Anubias.

- Creo que lo quiere poner porque por medio de las redes sociales puede manipular a la gente - dijo Alice rencorosa.

- Alice, ya supéralo! - Dijo Shun.

- ¡NUNCA! - Alice enojada - SHUN, ERES MÍO Y TE VOY A RECUPERAR!

- Como sea - dijo Fabia - Tenemos que fortalecer los órganos de competencia y evitar la doble ventanilla.

-Con todo y eso nunca voy a quedar más feliz de lo que voy a estar - dijo Rafe.

- Y por si fuera poco, estoy de lado de la campetencia - Fabia.

- ¡DE LA COMPETENCIA DESLEAL ENTRE DOS CHICAS! - Alice más furiosa

- A ver, a ver, a ver! - dijo Reita de the GazettE - Si no te calmas yo te calmo!

- Déjala complejo anti-nariz - dijo Keith - Que para eso estoy yo!

- No, yo! - Dijo Lync.

- No, yo! - Dijo Shadow.

- No, yo! - Dijo Klaus.

- No, Yo! - dijo Masquerade.

- OK! O.o - Dijo Alice.

- ¿Qué opinas, Marucho? - dijo Haibaku

- En toda economía, la competencia es esencial para la prosperidad - Marucho. - Gracias a la competencia hay nuevas empreas... digo - el público se ríe - empresas.

- JAJAJAJAJA! - Dijo Ruki riéndose

- Empresas - marucho - eficiencia, crecimiento económico, mejores servicios y productos.

- Con razón Bakugan es popular en México, EUA, Taiwán, Dubai y Reino Unido. - Dijo Masquerade

- Los monopolios son súper pésimos para el crecimiento económico y el Bakugan tiene lamentablemente muchísimos monopolios - Marucho.

- ¿Para qué voy a querer monopolizar a las masas? - Dan

- Yo qué voy a saber! - dijo Fabia.

- ¿Y TÚ CREES QUE LEN NO TIENE CORAZÓN? - Gritó Chan.

- Como sea, el Internet y Banda ancha deben ser - dijo marucho - el derecho humano, neathiano, gundaliano y vestal del Siglo XXI. Son el fundamento del desarrollo del Bakugan. Hace falta infraestructura, inversión, visión, competencia. Para eso tenemos que hacer muchas cosas por delante.

- Gracias Maruchín - Dijo Haibaku.

- ¡VIVA MARUCHITO! - Dijo Jake

- ¿Dan, qué opinas? - Haibaku

- ¡SIIII! Dan el galán! - Gritó Jake

- Reitero - Dan - que en los últimos 2.5 años, el Bakugan tuvo el peor desempeño.

- ¡TODO POR TU CULPA, KUSO! - Gritó Noah.

- No te quejes! - Dijo Dan - Somos en el Anime/Manga ranking, el que menos ha crecido. Y cuando otras franquicias como Soul Eater, como Pokemon, como Highcshool of the Dead han crecido por lo menos entr veces más que Bakugan. Vine proponiendo los caminos para que Bakugan crezca. Entre todas, una central que es de la competencia, que significa dar la oportunidad de darle a los peleadores servicios, productos, que compitan en calidad y precio.

- ¡PERO ERES RE-CARO! - Gritó Noah.

-¡SIIII! - Gritaron los peleadores opositores a Dan.

- ¡TE MOSTRAREMOS TU ERROR EN LA CARA! - Gritó Noah...

* * *

PRI De Dan Kuso

Alli Shuna Mubarak, ex presidente del Interespacio Bakugan de Egipto desde 2011. Preso en Arabia Saudí. Pactó con los represores.

Este es el PRI de Dan Kuso.

Nya JK kas, ex presidente del Interespacio Bakugan de Indonesia. Es perseguido por la policía islamista de asia por ofender a los musulmanes de Aceh.

Este es el PRI de Dan Kuso

Irak, China, Kosovo y Ecuador: Azotados por la violencia, narcotráfico y juegos sucios en las batallas bakugan. Todos gobernados por el PRI de Dan Kuso.

Mechtogan Zenthon y Muntazer Asumo, los más sanguinarios tramposos del bakugan, vivían cómodamente en la ciudad Bakugan gobernado por Dan Kuso.

¿De verdad quieres que regrese el PRI?

El dinero de los trabajadores de TEPCO se usa para pagar los lujos de un tramposo y su familia.

Un gobernador represor del medio oriente recibe dinero de los gobiernos represores de los verdaderos gobernantes árabes para vivir con todo lujo y comprar todo lo que te imagines.

Le otorgan contratos a los mejores simpatizantes de Dan Kuso para que él pague vuelos privados y se divierta en Phuket.

No les importa tu familia, sólo el juego sucio!

El PRI de Dan Kuso es el PRI de siempre.

En el PRI ya no caben los corruptos ni los tramposos. Por supuesto que ya no caben porque está lleno.

KUSO NO CUMPLE.

* * *

-¡QUÉ GACHO ERES! - Dijo Shun - DAN NO PUEDE SER UNA MALA PERSONA! ES UN BUEN CHICO!

- ¡CÁLLATE! - Gritó Noah

- ¡TÚ CÁLLATE NOAH! - Gritó Haibaku.

- Como sea - dijo Dan con carita O.o - Mi compromiso ya señalado desde el inicio de mi campaña. está en hacer desde mi llegada de administración de la presidencia del Interespacio. El Gobierno que promueva permanentemente la competencia con tribunales especializados para acabar los conflictos en esta materia.

- ¡TÚ NI SABES COMPETIR LIMPIO, KUSO! - Gritó Noah.

- ¡SÍII! - Gritaron Jack, Robin y Ben.

- ¿Y anubias? - Ruki

- Esta crisis - Anubias - y los monopolios se originó desde Junichiro Asahi, tomó la desición de formar un grupo compacto con sus allegados. Y entregó bienes del Bakugan, de el pueblo, los peleadores, con el señuelo, la gran MENTIRA, de que las privatizaciones nos iban a traer progreso y bienestar.

- ¿Y TU GUNDALIA QUÉ? - Gritó Linus

- Bruto, acaba con este neathiano - Dijo Anubias y Horridian atacó a Linus - Decía, que a ese grupillo les ha ido muy bien, y a el resto, muy mal. ¡Esto es indignante!

- ¿Más de que Noah te admiraba y descubrió que eras de Mag Mel? - Dijo Dan

- ¿O cuando ocupaste el Interespacio Bakugan hace nueve meses porque declarabas ilegítimo el gobierno de Sergey Gehabich - Dijo Fabia.

- Los políticos de siempre -.- - Dijo Marucho.

- Y la contra réplica, ¿qué? - Haibaku - ¡FABI!

- Pues... Me sorprende muchísimo la posición de Dan - Fabia - que asume. Lo primero porque me quiero referir a hechos concretos.

- ¿COMO QUÉ? - gritó Alice - ¿COMO CUANDO TE CASI TE ACUESTAS CON SHUN?

- NOOOO! - Dijo Fabia enojada - ¡Y te equivocas! No usaré injurias ni adjetivos. Hablaré con la verdad que reitero no es dividir al Bakugan.

- ¡PORQUE KUSO DIVIDE CUANDO MIENTE! - Gritó Noah

- Hablar con la verdad es para ponernos de frente con los ciudadanos. - Fabia - Como gobernador del Interespacio Bakugan del país de Japón, provocó que los índices de competitividad del país, hablando de Bakugan, se desplomaran casi hasta el último lugar. No sólo eso, me sorprende que hoy quiera tener un mejor deseo como cuando gobernador del interespacio de Japón no lo logró.

- BIEN FABIA! - Gritó Noah - ¡BIEN, YA SABÍA YO!

- Concuerdo contigo, Fabia- Dijo Anubias.

- ERES UNA MALDITA VACA - Gritó Alice y luego se calmó - Pero tienes razón - y en eso cambia su odio hacia Fabia por uno hacia Dan - ¡DAN NOS TRAICIONÓ! Voz de los nipones.

- Pues... - dijo Julieta Makimoto P., apareciendo - ¿CÓMO QUIEREN QUE CONFÍEN EN LOS GEHABICH? LOS KUSO SON LOS MEJORES. En especial Haibaku - dijo coquetamente abrazando a Haibaku (ES TU OC Xime-San)

- Como sea. - Fabia - No sólo eso, fué su bancada la que se opuso a la aprobación de la Reforma Laboral en 2011. Tendríamos una economía más vigorosa si su bancada no se hubiera opuesto. Por eso no deja de sorprenderme que hable de intenciones que en Japón nunca pudo realizar.

-¡TOMA KUSO! - Gritó Noah.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Y qué les pareció?

Dan: =(

Shun: ¡DEBATE! ¿Cómo que Dan la regó en Japón?

Shadow: Siiiii XP

Yo: Dejen reviews, consejos, sugerencias, no amenazas de muerte ni demandas, DEBATE PARTE 2, VOTO X VOTO Bakugan!

Y vayan a votar en mi perfil HaibakusunMexiKuso para saber, por quién van a votar. Se los voy a recordar hasta que termine mi fic.


	9. Chapter 9: DEBATE PARTE 3

Miren que lo vengan a decir 3

Yo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shun: yeeeeee!

Dan: Game time!

Anubias: Estoy listo!

Fabia: Lo mandaste todo crudo!

Paige: ¡Somos un equipo!

Ren: Bam bam!

Ace: ¿por qué eres tan idiota?

Shun: Yo no tengo problema contigo Ren!

Ren: Casi muero por esta m(censurado)!

Fabia: Si nos hundes te vas a arrepentir.

Paige: VETE AL CARAJO!

Scott: Si no terminas, te mataré

JP: Escúchame!

Sid: ! (Como metralleta)

Gakupo: CRUDO! ¡NADIE ME CUIDA LAS ESPALDAS!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece. DX

Aquí Vamos! Otra vez XD

Shun: OK? ¬¬U

Vaya!

Dan: Creen que esto será fácil.

Yo: ¿TENEMOS QUE REPETIR ESTO CADA VEZ QUE LO MANDAMOS?

Ren: Pues... Sip.

* * *

Uruha, el guitarrista de GazettE se presenta ante un público eufórico

- Hola! ¿Cómo están?

- Bien! - gritaban todos

- Me alegro por eso Y... ¿Ya disfrutaron de la fiesta de el capi anterior.

Y todos gritando!

- Me alegro por eso! XD - Uruha - Ahora. Tenemos otros comerciales, pero antes, repasemos a los candidatos.

* * *

CANDIDATOS A LA PRESIDENCIA DEL INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN

1: Fabia Sheen - Candidata del Partido Azul Neathiano y Alternativa Socialdemocrata(PAN/ASD)

2: Dan Kuso - Candidato de la Coalición "Compromiso por Bakugan" entre el Partido Rojo Interdimencional y el Partido Verde Huamno (PRI/PVH)

3: Anubias - Candidato de la Coalición de izquierda (no es comunista XD) "Moreto" o "Movimiento Restaruración Total" entre el Partido Revolucionario Bakugan, Partido del Trabajo Gundaliano, Partido Comunista del Japón y el Movimiento Bakugan (PRB/PTG/MB/PCJ)

4: Marucho Marakura - Candidato del Partido Nueva Alianza Bakugan y Partido Humano Cristiano (Panabaku/PHC)

* * *

- Una cosa más - dijo Uruha - después de esto vamos a darles más del debate. Les daremos los mejores comerciales de candidatos en promoción.

* * *

1: Comercial de Fabia Sheen

He sido humillada, aborrecida, hasta incluso despreciada, pero seguí adelante sobre todo.

Superamos una guerra de dos planetas y acabamos con el emperador del ejército vecino.

Mi gobierno como Reina Neathiana fué la mejor época del mundo

Y ahora, me toca hacerlo en el Interespacio.

Quiero construir un Interespacio Diferente.

Con tu ayuda, lo podemos lograr!

"Fabia Sheen, Princesa Diferente, Presidenta del Interespacio Bakugan, 2012, Partido Azul Neathiano y Alternativa"

* * *

2: Comercial de Dan Kuso en Malasia

Lo que más respeto y admiro de Malasia, es su gente.

Trabajadora, emprendedora, gente buena, ya sean musulmanes, budistas, hindúes.

Todos los malasios no merecen la ola de violencia por la que está atravesando.

Y menos en el Interespacio Bakugan Malayo, lo cual tengo muy claro.

Como presidente del Interespacio, Me comprometo a que los peleadores de Malasia, y todos los peleadores, que viven bajo la sombra de la inseguridad y el miedo, recuperen la posibilidad de hacer sus vidas, libremente.

Este es mi compromiso, y me conoces, lo voy a cumplir.

"Dan Kuso, Presidente, PRI, Compromiso por Bakugan"

"Dan Kuso, Presidente, PRI, Compromiso por Bakugan"

* * *

3: Comercial de Anubias

Una historia de un Interespacio creado por 12 personas quienes le dieron un giro a todo el universo Bakugan.

1 año de corrupción como sistema de gobierno.

Las ansias de cambio de todos los peleadores, 1 año y medio de una acción que defraudó esas esperanzas.

4 guerras que enlutaron a más de 21 millones de familias.

La historia del Interespacio Bakugan es la historia también de hombres y mujeres que luchan por la dignidad de todos.

El Cambio Verdadero, es construir juntos una nueva y verdadera historia de justicia, de paz y de fraternidad para el interespacio.

"Anubias, Presidente, Vota por los candidatos del Partido de la Revolución Bakugan"

* * *

4: Comercial de PANABAKU

Las mujeres son uno de nuestros mayores pilares de nuestra sociedad, y del Bakugan.

Debemos respetar TODAS sus deciciones.

Desierto de Gobi. Los cuatro Jóvenes ven a una mujer herida caminando.

Uno de ellos grita - PERATE QUE A ESA CHICA LE OCURRIÓ ALGO - Y se deteienen y abren la puerta de la van.

- Tranquilízate - dijo tratando de calmar a la mujer. - ¿Y ahora qué te pasó?

- ¿Quién te hico esto? - Preguntó el profesor.

- Lo que masa es que mi exnovio me intentó asesinar porque no trabaja, me intentó quitar mi dinero y no se lo dí. - Respondió la aludida.

- OK, Vamos - dijo el profe - Iremos a denunciarlo.

Eso es educar, para aumentar el rol de las mujeres.

La Alianza Bakugan es contigo. Contamos contigo.

Marucho Presidente, Partido Nueva Alianza Bakugan.

* * *

TODOS GRITANDO.

- Gracias! Gracias! - Dijo Uruha - Nos vemos la próxima vez- y En eso, se desata una llamada de emegrencia - ¿Qué? ¿Ataques?

Todos Abucheando a los que los mandaron.

- CÁLLENSE! Será mejor que pongan los mejores dos de la "guerra sucia" del Bakugan.

* * *

Comercial BAKUFOBAPROA 2 (mix de Bakugan y el Fobaproa)

Respecto al BakuFobaproa, Los seguidores de Anubias MIENTEN Otra vez.

En Diciembre de 2010, El Interespacio Bakugan y el mismo juego entraron en su peor crisis.

Los diputados del Panabaku y PAN salvamos tus ahorros.

Anubias no hizo NADA.

El responsable de la crisis fue Junichiro Asahi por la irresponsable política de endeudamiento que Anubias pretende de nuevo implantar.

¿Quieres otra CRISIS?

Vota por los candidatos a diputados y senadores del Partido Nueva Alianza Bakugan

* * *

¿Estás pensando en votar por Dan Kuso? Pues mira este comerciál, la estrategia del avestruz.

Te sormprenden creando un arma secreta como mechtogan y la avalan y tú...

Aveztruz ocultando su cabeza: Complot! Complot!

Dejas millones de compromisos sin completar y tu...

Aveztruz ocultando su cabeza: Complot! Complot!

Vas perdiendo en todas las encuestas y tu...

Aveztruz ocultando su cabeza: Complot! Complot!

Más de 1'230'000'000 personas alrededor del multiverso te reclaman por hacer trampa en el torneo y teacusan de tramposo, sucio, peligroso, pen(censurado), idiota, mentiroso y tranza y tú...

Aveztruz ocultando su cabeza: Complot! Complot!

Ante los problemas, el hacer trampa y que se note ante todos y los compromisos incompletos que dejó. Dan Kuso sencillamente...

Aveztruz ocultando su cabeza: ¡COMPLOT!

... Se esconde, como el cobarde y tramposo que es.

Dan Kuso es una m(censurado). No cumple.

Vota por los canidiatos a diputados y senadores del Partido Azul Neathiano.

* * *

Uruha se quedó con cara de "¿WTF?"

Los demás se quedaron asustados y los opositores a Dan Kuso se rieron.

- CÁLLENSE POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! - Gritó Uruha. - Bueno, vayámos a la Universidad de Tokyo, donde ya estamos listos para el debate. ¡Sayonara! - Gritó Uruha feliz.

* * *

Universidad de Tokyo (N/a: Ahora sí empieza lo bueno!)

Conductores: Takanori "Ruki" Matsumoto, vocal de GazettE y Haibaku Kuso, Primo de Dan Kuso.

En eso están Dan (PRI), Shun (PVH), Runo (PAN), Marucho (PANABAKU), Julie (MB), Alice (PRB), Ace (PRB), Mira (PRB), Keith (PRI), Baron (PAN), Gus (MB), Shadow (PRB), Mylene (PAN), Lync (PVH), Volt (PAN), Hydron (PCJ), Chan (PCJ), Joe (PCJ), Kalus (ASD), Masquerade (PANABAKU), Jake (PRI), Fabia (PAN), Ren (PRB), Sid (PTG), Zenet (PTG), Lena (PTG), Jesse (PVH), Mason (PTG), Linus (PAN), Serena (PAN), Elright (PAN), Katarinato (PHC), PeLoPe (PHC), Stoica (PTG), Nurzak (PTG), Airzel (PVH), Gill (PRI), Kazarina (PTG), Anubias (PRB), Sellon (PVH), Chris (PVH), Soon (PVH), Jack (PRB), Noah (PRB), Robin (MB), Ben (MB), Rafe (ASD), Paige (PTG), y Relena (PVH).

- Y la contra réplica, ¿qué? - Haibaku - ¡FABI!

- Pues... Me sorprende muchísimo la posición de Dan - Fabia - que asume. Lo primero porque me quiero referir a hechos concretos.

- ¿COMO QUÉ? - gritó Alice - ¿COMO CUANDO TE CASI TE ACUESTAS CON SHUN?

- NOOOO! - Dijo Fabia enojada - ¡Y te equivocas! No usaré injurias ni adjetivos. Hablaré con la verdad que reitero no es dividir al Bakugan.

- ¡PORQUE KUSO DIVIDE CUANDO MIENTE! - Gritó Noah

- Hablar con la verdad es para ponernos de frente con los ciudadanos. - Fabia - Como gobernador del Interespacio Bakugan del país de Japón, provocó que los índices de competitividad del país, hablando de Bakugan, se desplomaran casi hasta el último lugar. No sólo eso, me sorprende que hoy quiera tener un mejor deseo como cuando gobernador del interespacio de Japón no lo logró.

- BIEN FABIA! - Gritó Noah - ¡BIEN, YA SABÍA YO!

- Concuerdo contigo, Fabia- Dijo Anubias.

- ERES UNA MALDITA VACA - Gritó Alice y luego se calmó - Pero tienes razón - y en eso cambia su odio hacia Fabia por uno hacia Dan - ¡DAN NOS TRAICIONÓ! Voz de los nipones.

- Como sea. - Fabia - No sólo eso, fué su bancada la que se opuso a la aprobación de la Reforma Laboral en 2011. Tendríamos una economía más vigorosa si su bancada no se hubiera opuesto. Por eso no deja de sorprenderme que hable de intenciones que en Japón nunca pudo realizar.

-¡TOMA KUSO! - Gritó Noah.

- Segundo tema, para Maruchín Bonitín - Haibaku, y en eso Marucho se Sonroja - Tema: Empleo. Pregunta: ¿Qué características tendría su política de "Ciencia y Tecnología"?

- Es fundamental para el desarollo. - Marucho - En el 2010, 4 doctores ingresaban a este sector. Hoy, ésta cifra se redujo a 2. Tenemos que generar nuevos empleos con éste concepto. Sólo uno de cada 200'000 peleadores llega al nivel máximo y eso es una vergüenza de franquicia. Por eso exijo y demando que se cree una entidad con política pa desarrollar internet y banda ancha gratis.

- Pues, como sea, lo siento marucho, y Fabia, tengo que responder - Dan - Que... ¡NO SON LAS CORRECTAS CIFRAS!

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Fabia.

- NO PUEDE SER! - Gritó Noah

- Escuchame, Fabia, ¡ME ESTÁS TOMANDO EL CABELLO! - Gritó Dan muy enojado para alegar inocencia - Japón fué el cuarto país con peleadores Bakugan que trajo más inversión si así es como lo debe medir, es competir.. Digo.. Competitividad.

- JAAJAJA! - Se rieron los asistentes

- ¡TE TRABAS PEOR QUE PEÑA NIETO! - Gritó Paige y se murió a carcajadas.

- Y para dejarte claro, FABIA SHEEN - Dijo Dan molesto - Es el País que triplicó su red de carretera y autopistas que hoy circulan en el Interespacio Nacional. Y LO QUE DIJISTE NO TIENE SUSTENTO ALGUNO QUE LO APRUEBE!

- ¿CÓMO DE QUE NO TIENE SUSTENTO ALGUNO? - Gritó la oriental

- Y más grave aún, Fabia, si se trata de "hablar con la verdad" - dijo Fabia

- ¿ASÍ QUE NO VAS A MENCIONAR LO DE SHUN? - Gritó Alice

- No te pedí que hablaras de ese tema - dijo Dan - Y Fabia, el no haber llegado a acuerdos en su momento, en quien se estaba la responsabilidad de concretarlos. VEO QUE ES DESLINDAR O QUERER REPARTIR CULPAS POR NO LOGRAR LOS ACUERDOS REQUERIDOS! Y a usted también le falta la verdad porque... el no...

- NO ADMITIR QUE SHUN CASI LA SACA CON FABIA - Dijo Alice enojada

- ¿AHORA DAN SE PUSO DEL LADO DE ALICE EN EL AMOR? - Gritó Fabia

- El no haber logrado los acuerdos, se debió a su ausencia en el congreso bakugan del año pasado de la que más adelante me haré cargo de restregarle en la cara! - Dijo Dan muy molesto.

- Pues yo considero que este grupito que - Anubias - Manda y Domina en el Bakugan, también ha privatizado algo abierto. CONFISCÓ EL PRESUPUESTO PÚBLICO.

- ESO TE INCLUYE KUSO! - Gritó Noah

- ¡AHORA SÍ TE PARTO TODA LA CAROTA! - Gritó Haibaku y empezó a golpear a Noah y éste le devolvía los golpes, por lo que Ruki tuvo que separarlos. Marucho se molestó.

- El presupuesto es el dinero de todos los peleadores - Anubias - Lo usan para rescatar a banqueros para favorecer a traficantes de influencia, a políticos corruptos. Es el caso del BakuFobaproa.

- VISTO HACE VARIOS CAPIS - Dijo Haibaku

- Convirtieron Deudas Pirvadas, unos pocos - dijo Anubias - en Deuda Pública. Pocos dicen que no hay presupuesto. Pero el de este año es de 7'302'049'000 dólares. Somos 400'000'000 familias de peleadores en todas las dimensiones. Si ese dinero se distribuyera en partes iguales, alcanzaría para entregar 27'500 dólares bimensuales por familia, pero no sucede, sólo migajas y ahora trafican con la pobreza de algunos países.

- Pues yo quiero referirme a los científicos que como secretaria de educación en Neathia - dijo Fabia - Conocí por ejemplo las aulas de Jon Kaeu, doctor amigo de mi ex prometido fallecido Jin. Por lo que propongo un programa de becas y uno de detección temprana de talentos. Y cuando terminemos con éste ciclo, le responderé a Dan que si alguien miente...

- ERES TÚ - Gritó Alice

- No puede ser... - Dijo Fabia con carita de forma ¬¬U - Decía, que si alguien miente, tendría que ser el inco que fue la fuente de la competitividad.

- Lamentablemente estamos viendo en este debate - dijo Marucho muy molesto - cómo son los políticos de siempre. ¡Siempre se atacan entre ellos y se descalifican! Y también siembran el rencor y la discordia. Mientras los políticos de siempre se echan lodo, les menciono que no profundizan los temas que deberían.

- NO TE QUEJES MARUCHO - Gritó Shun - QUE TU PARTIDO ATACÓ A ANUBIAS!

- También, los políticos de siempre - dijo Marucho ignorando el tema - siempre se dedicaron a enemistar a algunos peleadores con otros y eso tiene que acabar. Porque mientras eso no cambia, hace apenas unas semanas, la presidenta de Pokémon, Dawn, estuvo en varias universidades prestigiosas de Asia firmando acuerdos con tales universidades para formar a los cuadros de doctores en esas universidades. - Dicho esto, Dan, Runo, Shun, Anubias, Keith, Alice, Ace, Mira, Zenet, Lena, Lync y Robin sintieron vergüenza porque Pokémon ya había tenido éxito en las mejores universidades de Asia - Y mientras eso pasa, los políticos de siempre se pelean unos con otros.

- Le toca a Dan con Finanzas públicas - Ruki - Propuestas para gastar mejor en recursos públicos.

- Pues... Hay que transitar por reformas estructurales - Dan - Entre ellas, la hacendaria que debe generar nuevos mecanismos de apoyo a la sociedad. Entre las propuestas, el sistema de seguridad social universal. Darle los beneficios a la sociedad que demande.

- ¿Como acabar con el juego limpio? - Dijo Noah.

- ¡AHORA SÍ TE CAYÓ EL VEINTE! - Gritó Haibaku y salió corriendo a pelearse a golpes con Npah y en eso aparece Nichole (OC De Nockole Sakurai) del PASD yéndose con Masquerade en medio de la trifulca de la que Dan ignoró.

- Yo considero personalmente - Anubias - que hay que atender el fondo de los problemas. Los políticos de siempre, ¿cómo dominan? Tienen el control del PRI y el PAN y usan a un partido y otro según lo que les conviene. Hace 9 meses nos cerraron el paso porque NO QUIEREN.

- No tenías que hacer énfasis. - Dijo Soon muy molesta.

- Bruto, atíendeme a esta, ¿no? - dijo Anubias y Horridian atacó a Soon - Decía. No quieren ningún cambio aunque quieren arruinar este gran juego y desgraciarnos a todos. Y los del PRI apoyaron al Pan. Ahora que ya los traicionó el PAN, andan con un "recambio".

- ¿Y QUÉ ES ESO? - Dijo Sellon

- Ese nos va a hacer creer que si el PRI regresa, las cosas van a mejorar. - Dijo Anubias y se dirige a todos - Escúchenme bien todos los que me ven y oyen y todos los que leen este fic y lean cada palabra que está en negrito y voy a decir y se los dejo de tarea y de reflexión. ¿**Ustedes creen realmente que si regresa el PRI a la presidencia**, y estoy tocando el atril que no es madera - hizo lo que dijo por un segundo y medio - , **van a mejorar las cosas en el Bakugan**?

- Jajajaja! - se rió Alice - Por lo menos algo para reflexionar.

- Pues yo se que cuando una familia se endeuda, - Fabia - como lo hacen otros gobiernos, quierbran el patrimonio familar.

- AH? - Dijo Dan

- No entiendo, Fabi - dijo Haibaku.

- Pues yo hoy le preguntaría a quienes juegan Bakugan en Ecuador: ¿Cómo se sienten después de que han endudado e hipotecado la vida de sus bakugan? Cómo nos sentimos los peleadores, soy peleadora de Neathia, con los niveles de deuda que se dejaron en Japón, país natal? Propongo un fiscal anticorrupcción a nivel interdmensional y a nivel nacional. Y por si aquí alguien no cree en las fuentes ciertas, para gastar mejor, se necesita no ser corrupto. Transparencia Bakugan dio a conocer que el segundo país más corrupto y de peor gestión de gobierno hablando de Bakugan es Japón.

- ¡OBJECIÓN! - Gritó Dan - ¡NO ES CIERTO!

- ¡Pues si de transparencia se habla, Neathia ocupa el 10mo logar de tal categoría! - gritó Alice

- ¡YA CÁLLATE! - Gritó Shun

- ¡NO ME LA CALLES! - Dijo Keith

- ¡TÚ NO TE QUEJES, YA QUE EL REVIEW QUE ME DEJARON DIÓ A CONOCER kona kana lee MOSTRABA QUE FABIA Y MIRA ESTÁN MOLESTAS CONTIGO!

- Fabia, lo sientooooooo! - Dijo Keith llorando

- Ya es tarde - dijo Shun - Fabia ahora es mía.

- Además tú ya tienes a Dan, Lync, Shadow, Klaus, Masquerade y a Anubias. - Dijo Fabia muy molesta - Eso te hace una zorra.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron Sellon, Nichole, Mylene y Runo.

- ¡ERES UNA IDIOTA! - Gritó Sellon

- ¿QUÉ RAYOS TE OCURRE? - Gritó Mylene

- ¿ESTÁS LOCA? - Gritó Nichole

- ¡CREÍ QUE ÉRAMOS AMIGAS! - Gritó Runo llorando

- No es así! - Gritó Alice

- Ya te balconeé, ¿no es así? - dijo Fabia con un tono burlón.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Y qué les pareció?

Dan: =O

Shun: ¡DEBATE! ¿Ahora resulta que Alice es una zorra? Vaya. Xl

Shadow: Siiiii XP

Ren: Eso es lo más raro que he visto.

Runo: ALICE, ERES UNA ZORRA!

Alice: (llorando) Runo, lo siento!

Yo: Dejen reviews, consejos, sugerencias, no amenazas de muerte ni demandas, ALICE UNA ZORRA?, VOTO X VOTO Bakugan!

Y vayan a votar en mi perfil HaibakusunMexiKuso para saber, por quién van a votar. Se los voy a recordar hasta que termine mi fic.


	10. Chapter 10: MALAS NOTICIAS

No es un fic, sólo quiero decirles una cosa...

Ya no podré continuar unos fics por algún tiempo porque... mi exnovia me odia.

Hasta me da mucho dolor mencionarla. Y-Y

Estoy muy triste y es por eso que sólo trabajaré en el fic de "Elecciones 2012 Bakugan".

No quiero molestarlos, porque este tipo de cosas está prohibido, pero...

Estoy muy triste...

Después del conteo de votos dormiré con lágrimas hasta que me sienta mejor...

No se enojen, sólo quiero que lo sepan...

(sollozando con lágrimas) de antema-mano... mu-muchas... gracias...

los de-dejo con mis sentimientos en Nakigahara

Escenario primaveral en el cual puedo enloquecer reposo, si es algo que pueda ser olvidado.

Sumerjo ambos ojos en la belleza de la podredumbre y fragilidad, ¿puedo sonreír solo en la soledad?

El escenario primaveral de mi tercera prisión, aguantando la respiración, nado en el fango.

Ahogarse con una de las piernas fallando es un método tan aburrido como imagine,con mi mano dominante en la realidad que mata.

Añadí cicatrices fácilmente, ¿No?

Enterrando ese nombre.

Raíces podridas interrumpen la superficie del agua, los engranajes se doblan como en curvas,dirijo mi oído al sonido quebradizo, me estoy volviendo completamente loco,¿No?

todo es un océano poco profundo de palabras tabúes, tan sucio, que de una manera erronea parece claro. Adiós, cayendo en la oscuridad ós, con esto acabara.

Lágrimas, una lluvia de lamentos, fluye cada vez que enfrento la nada,las palabras que compuse se volvieron un borrón y corrieron.

Lágrimas, algún día su fluir cesara, asesinadas por el silencioperderé la cordura cuando la sombra termine de intensificarse,

Raíces podridas interrumpen la superficie del agua, los engranajes se doblan como en curvas,dirijo mi oído al sonido quebradizo, me doy cuenta de que se parece a ESO

Lagrimas, una lluvia de lamentos, fluye cada vez que enfrento la nada,las palabras que compuse se volvieron un borrón y corrieron.

Lagrimas caen con soledad.

Si viviese en silencio

excavaría en ello hasta no poder volver a sonreír*

Fui yo quien te amo

fui yo quien te observo.

Fui yo quien te anhelo

fui yo quien te perdió.

Fuiste tú quien me amo

fuiste tú quien me observo.

Fuiste tú quien me destruyo

fuiste tú quien me cautivo.

Fuiste tú quien me mato.

Gracias... me voy...

HaibakusunMexiKuso


	11. Chapter 11: DEBATE PARTE 4 ¡DEVASTACIÓN!

Miren que lo vengan a decir 3

Yo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shun: yeeeeee!

Dan: Game time!

Anubias: Estoy listo!

Fabia: Lo mandaste todo crudo!

Paige: ¡Somos un equipo!

Ren: Bam bam!

Ace: ¿por qué eres tan idiota?

Shun: Yo no tengo problema contigo Ren!

Ren: Casi muero por esta m(censurado)!

Fabia: Si nos hundes te vas a arrepentir.

Paige: VETE AL CARAJO!

Scott: Si no terminas, te mataré

JP: Escúchame!

Sid: ! (Como metralleta)

Gakupo: CRUDO! ¡NADIE ME CUIDA LAS ESPALDAS!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece. DX

Aquí Vamos! Otra vez XD

Shun: OK? ¬¬U

Vaya!

Dan: Creen que esto será fácil.

Yo: ¿TENEMOS QUE REPETIR ESTO CADA VEZ QUE LO MANDAMOS?

Ren: Pues... Sip.

Yo: YA ME HARTÉ! Y Xime-San y yo nos reconciliamos y ahora somos amigos.

Shun: WIII!

Yo: Así que no se enojen con ella, estaba celosa y por eso me dijo lo que me dijo. Además, me pidió perdón y yo no soy rencoroso, así que la perdoné.

* * *

Uruha, el guitarrista de GazettE se presenta ante un público eufórico

- Hola! ¿Cómo están?

- Bien! - gritaban todos

- Me alegro por eso Y... ¿Ya disfrutaron de la fiesta de el capi anterior.

Y todos gritando!

- Me alegro por eso! XD - Uruha - - Bueno, vayámos a la Universidad de Tokyo, donde ya estamos listos para el debate. ¡Sayonara! - Gritó Uruha feliz.

* * *

Universidad de Tokyo (N/a: Ahora sí empieza lo bueno!)

Conductores: Takanori "Ruki" Matsumoto, vocal de GazettE y Haibaku Kuso, Primo de Dan Kuso.

En eso están Dan (PRI), Shun (PVH), Runo (PAN), Marucho (PANABAKU), Julie (MB), Alice (PRB), Ace (PRB), Mira (PRB), Keith (PRI), Baron (PAN), Gus (MB), Shadow (PRB), Mylene (PAN), Lync (PVH), Volt (PAN), Hydron (PCJ), Chan (PCJ), Joe (PCJ), Kalus (ASD), Masquerade (PANABAKU), Jake (PRI), Fabia (PAN), Ren (PRB), Sid (PTG), Zenet (PTG), Lena (PTG), Jesse (PVH), Mason (PTG), Linus (PAN), Serena (PAN), Elright (PAN), Katarinato (PHC), PeLoPe (PHC), Stoica (PTG), Nurzak (PTG), Airzel (PVH), Gill (PRI), Kazarina (PTG), Anubias (PRB), Sellon (PVH), Chris (PVH), Soon (PVH), Jack (PRB), Noah (PRB), Robin (MB), Ben (MB), Rafe (ASD), Paige (PTG), Relena (PVH) y Nicole (PANABAKU).

- Pues yo hoy le preguntaría a quienes juegan Bakugan en Ecuador: ¿Cómo se sienten después de que han endudado e hipotecado la vida de sus bakugan? Cómo nos sentimos los peleadores, soy peleadora de Neathia, con los niveles de deuda que se dejaron en Japón, país natal? Propongo un fiscal anticorrupcción a nivel interdmensional y a nivel nacional. Y por si aquí alguien no cree en las fuentes ciertas, para gastar mejor, se necesita no ser corrupto. Transparencia Bakugan dio a conocer que el segundo país más corrupto y de peor gestión de gobierno hablando de Bakugan es Japón.

- ¡OBJECIÓN! - Gritó Dan - ¡NO ES CIERTO!

- ¡Pues si de transparencia se habla, Neathia ocupa el 10mo logar de tal categoría! - gritó Alice

- ¡YA CÁLLATE! - Gritó Shun

- ¡NO ME LA CALLES! - Dijo Keith

- ¡TÚ NO TE QUEJES, YA QUE EL REVIEW QUE ME DEJARON DIÓ A CONOCER kona kana lee MOSTRABA QUE FABIA Y MIRA ESTÁN MOLESTAS CONTIGO!

- Fabia, lo sientooooooo! - Dijo Keith llorando

- Ya es tarde - dijo Shun - Fabia ahora es mía.

- Además tú ya tienes a Dan, Lync, Shadow, Klaus, Masquerade y a Anubias. - Dijo Fabia muy molesta - Eso te hace una zorra.

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron Sellon, Nichole, Mylene y Runo.

- ¡ERES UNA IDIOTA! - Gritó Sellon

- ¿QUÉ RAYOS TE OCURRE? - Gritó Mylene

- ¿ESTÁS LOCA? - Gritó Nichole

- ¡CREÍ QUE ÉRAMOS AMIGAS! - Gritó Runo llorando

- No es así! - Gritó Alice

- Ya te balconeé, ¿no es así? - dijo Fabia con un tono burlón.

- Fabia, ¿qué te pasa? - dijo Dan enojado.

- Pero es la verdad - dijo Fabia

- ¡TÚ NO LE RECLAMES, KUSO! - Le gritó Runo a Dan

- Runo... - dijo Dan a punto de llorar

- ¡PERO CÁLLATE! - Gritó una Runo muy dolida y ardida. - ¡NO SÉ CÓMO PUDE ENAMORARME DE TÍ! ¡Y MÁS AÚN, SALES CON ESA CUALQUIERA DE ALICE!

- ¡Mira lo que hiciste, zorra! - le gritó Alice a Fabia

- ¡Es la verdad y la verdad no dovide, boba! - dijo Fabia sonriendo

- ¡EN ESE CASO! - Gritó una pantalla gigante de plasma que reflejaba a personas.

- ¿FANÁTICOS PRO-KUSO? - Gritó Noah

- ¡Ya nos cansamos de que ofendan a Dan Kuso con sus mentiras de que creó a Zenthon y lo del Bakufobaproa! ¡Seguidores de Anubias, les damos 24 horas como único plazo para que exhiban un sólo contrato y un sólo video que demuestre que Dan creó ese Mechogan y firmó ese sucio contrato!

- ¡Ahí estaremos! - Gritó un Noah decidido. En eso, se corta la comunicación.

- ¡Eres una idiota! - Gritó Nicole Sakurai (N/a: No creo que suene tan ñero XD) - Pero tú más Masquerade!

- Pero estas tragedias serán evitadas por el bote volador del futuro - dijo un Ben dormido

- ¿? - Todos

- Oye, a propósito, ¿dónde está Jack? - dijo Anubias y en eso aparece Paige completamente... ¿TRAUMADA?

- Paige - dijo Aoi - ¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?

- Me encontré a Jack y a Noah... - titubeó una traumatizada Paige.

- ¿A JACK Y NOAH QUÉ? - Gritó un preocupado Rafe

- Chicos, esto no es un seminario de chismes, es un debate - dijo Haibaku enojado.

- Tú ya sabes cómo son los políticos de siempre - dijeron Marucho, Masquerade y Katarinato - Se atacan entre ellos y bla bla.

- Me encontré a Jack ... -dijo Paige muy traumatizada

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritaron todos ya desesperados.

- ¡Ya déjame Jack! - se escuchó un gemido desde algo lejos del estudio.

- ¿Ese es noah? - dijo Dan

- ¡NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA, TRAIDOR! - Gritó Runo

- Ya cálmense - dijo Haibaku - si alguien tiene la culpa, es Alice.

- ¡AAAA! - se escuchó un grito mayor y después un sonido muy conocido.

- ... - Todos quedaron con cara de "¿QRPA?"

- Noah... - dijo un traumatizado Anubias - ¿Fue... ... ... VIOLADO?

- ¡NOOOOO! - Gritó Chris - ¡MI NOAH NO!

- BRUTO! - Gritó Anubias - ¡TRÁIGAME A JACK! - Y en eso, Horridian trajo a Jack y Anubias lo agarra por el cuello de su ropa - ¿QUÉ TENGO QUE HACERTE POR HABER VIOLADO A MI MEJOR AMIGO?

- Pero es- dijo Jack tartamudeando - pero... peroes que... que... es que... lo... loa ... a ... amo...

- Por eso no soy de los de siempre - dijo Marucho

- ¡TÚ NO TE QUEJES QUE ATACASTE A ANUBIAS! - Gritó Shun molesto

- Averaveraver! - Dijo un Marucho un poco molesto. - Aclaremos algo! ¡Yo NO ORDENÉ que atacaran a Anubias! ¿Quién lo hizo?

Todos los de PANABAKU y el PHC se hicieron un paso atrás ecxepto Masquerade quien estaba chiflando.

- ¡MASQUERADE! - Gritó Marucho muy molesto

- ¡Anubias no puede ganar! - gritó Masquerade - ¡Se burla de la democracia! ¡Sin decir que es un copión mentiroso!

- ¿QUÉ?

- LO QUE OÍSTE - gritó el pelosnecios rubio - ¡TIENES MI VOZ!

- Fabia - dijo Keith llorando de rodillas - Perdóname...

- De acuerdo Keith - dijo Fabia - pero no vuelvas a decir...

- ¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE YO SOY EL QUE TIENE QUE INTERRUMPIR A ALICE Y NO REITA! - Gritó Keith.

- ¿OK? - Dijo Nicole

- ¡DAN, CREÍ QUE ME AMABAS, IDOTA! - Gritó una Runo llorando y dirigiéndose al aludido.

- Runo, déjame explicarte... - dijo Dan pero fue interrumpida por una bofetada de la peliazul.

- ¡NO HAY NADA QUÉ EXPLICAR! - Gritó Runo - CREÍ QUE SERÍAMOS INSEPARABLES, PERO PREFERISTE ESA CUALQUIERA DE ALICE A LA QUE SE SUPONE QUE ERA MI AMIGA! ¡YA NO TE QUIERO! ¡TE ODIO!

- Pero Runo! - dijo Dan llorando

- ¡PERO NADA! - Gritó la peliazul llorando y se fue del estudio llorando.

- ¡RUNO! - Gritó un Dan llorando

- Lo sabía, no cumple! - Gritó un Noah victorioso - ¡Hasta su relación no duró!

- ¡Runo! - dijo una Alice muy preocupada y luego se enojó - ¡ESPERO QUE ESTÉS FELIZ, FABIA!

- Es la verdad! - Gritó la neathiana.

- Pues yo no sé que pasará contigo - Dijo Sellon - Pero me iré con Jesse

- ¿Y ESO POR QUÉ? - Gritó Anubias

- Ya sabe que sales con Alice - Dijo Jesse

- Pero es que ella me sedujo con un refresco con polvo - dijo Anubias

- QUÉ?

- oh oh - Alice

- JAJAJAJAJAJA! - Rió Shun - Eres una Zorra!

- CÁLLATE SHUN! - Gritó Alice muy furiosa

- Además no sé qué le ves de bonito a Ace que se fué con Runo - dijo Paige acercándose seductoramente a Mira - Ven conmigo - y en eso intenta llevarse a Mira pero ella se resistió

- No! - Gritó Mira - Me quedaré con Baron, te guste o no!

- Déjala Paige - Dijo Rafe

- Complejo de marimacho - dijo Marucho.

- Te crees muy muy ahora, Mira - dijo Fabia

- ¡TÚ CÁLLATE CUALQUIERA! - Gritó Anubias y ella se sorprendió y luego se enojó.

- ¡PERO SI NADIE TE QUIERE ANUBIAS! - Gritó Fabia - ¡TODO BAKUGAN NO ESTÁ CONTIGO!

- ¡ESTO ES UN COMPLOT DE MASQUERADE! - Gritó Masquerade.

- Y no sólo eso, Kuso - dijo Noah burlándose de Dan - Por tu culpa, Japón tuvo el primer lugar de inseguridad, mencionando aparte que eres un tramposo, deshonroso, idiota, cobarde y nos abandonaste dos veces como un ladrón! ¡Si no fueras así, no hubiera pasado esto! ¡ERES UN DON NADIE KUSO! ¡NO TE MERECES LA VIDA! ¡NO VAS A SER PRESIDENTE NUNCA!

- ¡CÁLLATE! - Gritó Dan mucho más fuerte que nunca con hilos de lágrimas y agarrando a Noah por el cuello de su ropa. - ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ME DIGAS QUE SOY UN DON NADIE! ¡NO TE PERMITIRÉ QUE ME OFENDAS NUNCA! ¡CREÍ QUE ERA UNA BROMA LO QUE HACÍAS, PERO AHORA VEO QUE ERES LA PERSONA MÁS DETESTABLE, HORRIBLE, IDIOTA Y RENCOROSO DEL MUNDO! - En eso empezó a golpear a Noah - ¡NO DEJARÉ QUE ME RECLAMES Y QUE ME DIGAS QUE DOY ASCO! ¡TÚ DAS ASCO! ¡DE POR SÍ ERES GAY!

- ¿QUÉ? - Gritó Chris y abofeteó a Dan - ¡Repíteme eso en la cara!

- Dan, déjalo, ¿sí? - dijo Shun dirigiéndose a Dan y lo abraza por el pecho detrás de el castaño - No vale la pena.

- Pero Shun... - dijo Dan llorando - Ellos me desprestigiaron y ya no pude soportar esto nunca más... ya no puedo... - fue interrumpido con un dedo que Shun puso en los labios del chico.

- No llores, Dan... - dijo Shun con voz dulce y lo besó en los labios de la manera más tierna posible, ¡DEJANDO A TODOS ESTUPEFACTOS, SOBRE TODO A FABIA!

- Sh-shun... - dijo Dan un poco asustado

- Shhh - dijo Shun - Sólo besame - en eso, Dan lo besó tímidamente en los labios y abrazó a Shun con una mano en la cabeza y otro en su trasero.

- ¿AH? - Dijo Ruki

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! - Gritó Fabia - ¡PERDÍ LA APUESTA!

- ¿Apuesta? - dijo Chan

- Es que le aposté que no podría hacer que Dan lo besara e hiciera un intento de yaoi - dijo Fabia - y si el lo lograba tendría que pagarle con una cena en un restaurante caro que yo tendría que pagar.

- Eso sería después de que ganes o no -dijo Shun y en eso Dan empieza a besarlo por el cuello - Ah.. Dan, ya, fue suficiente!

- AH! - Gritó Dan reaccionando - LO SIENTO! - Y en eso, aparecieron Ace y Runo en la pantalla

- Por qué Ace... -dijo Runo llorando y abrazando a Ace - ¿Por qué Dan estuvo saliendo con esa zorra de Alice?

- ¡No te preocupes, al menos ya todos saben la clase de personas que son ellos! - Dijo Ace emocionado mientras sostiene la cabecita de Runito y empieza a derramar lágrimas - Te amo, Runo Misaki, no me gusta verte así y no quiero que llores por culpa de esos dos.

- Ace... - dijo Runo dándose cuenta de su error con Dan- TE AMO! - En eso, lo besa apasionadamente.

Fuera de la pantalla

- SIIII! - Gritaron muchos

- NOOOOO! - Gritaron Dan, Chan y Reita

- ¿QUÉ NO SE SUPONE QUE DAN Y RUNO ERAN PAREJITA? - Gritó Reita

- ¿QUÉ NO VISTE QUE DAN Y RUNO TERMINARON? - TODOS

- Runo - dijo Dan llorando y se refugió en el pecho de Alice y ella se sonrojó y lo abrazó.

- Danny - dijo Alice dulcemente - ¿por qué no nos vamos, pequeño?

- ¡PORQUE ESTE SHOW NO SE ACABA! - Gritó una peliroja con ojos grises.

- ¡JULIETA, AMOR MÍO! - Gritó Haibaku y va a abrazarla - ¡TE EXTRAÑÉ!

- Gracias - dijo Julieta - Como sea.- Se suelta de Haibaku - Quiero decir en cadena internet que ZAFIRO GEHABICH ES LA ZORRA MÁS MALVADA DEL MUNDO! ¡ERES UNA HARPÍA Y NO DEJARÉ QUE TE ROBES A MI HAIBAKU! ¡Y NO DEJARÉ QUE UNA PRESUMIDA MIMADA COMO TÚ...

- A ver. a ver, a ver! - gritó una Rubia - ¡Dímelo en la cara!

- ¡ZAFIRO! - Gritó Asustado Haibaku

- ¡Eres una zorra harpía! - Julieta

- Amorcito, basta - dijo Haibaku nervioso

- ¡No sé qué te hice, pero si no fueras celosa, nada de esto hubiera pasado! - gritó Zafiro

- Zafiro-sempai, basta! - Gritó Haibaku más nervioso

- Holaaaa! - dijo Cheza Marakura apareciendo - CÓMO ESTÁN?

- Bien - dijo Soon

- Primita - gritó Marucho y corrió a abrazarla - cómo estás

- Dan, lamento interrumpirte en tu momento de amor conmovedor, pero... Noah tiene razón, no serás presidente. - dijo Chris - O sea... ya todos vieron que te lo sonaste.

- O.O Oh oh! - dijero Dan y Alice

- Veo que ya perdiste popularidad, Kuso - dijo Anubias - Golpear a un niño, es imperdonable.

- Pero Noah tiene la culpa por no entender que no soy malo! - gritó Dan muy enojado.

- No púedo creer que me digas eso! - Dijo Noah y en eso es abrazado íntimamente por Marucho

- Cálmate Noah - dijo Marucho con voz calmada

- Ma-marucho? - dijo Noah mientras sentía que las manos del rubio se iban por su ombligo y sus partes íntimas

- ¡Bonito! - dijo Relena abrazando al perve de Marucho - ¡Eres muy bonito de shotacon!

- ¿Rele? - dijo Marucho con carita de O.o mientras tocaba con una de sus manos la cosa de Noah por encima del pantalón haciendo jadear a éste, ocasionando los celos de Chris

- ¡ALÉJATE DE MI NOAH! - Gritó estilo Tsundere y todos se asustaron, excepto Baron y Mira quienes se besaban.

- ¿AH? - Dijeron todos

- Baron al fin con pareja! - dijo Haibaku

- Sipi! - Dijo Baron sonrojado mientras uno de sus dedos tocaba un seno de la pelinaranja vestal.

- O.o - Dan

- DIOS! - Gritó Haibaku - ¡ESTE ES UN FESTIVAL DE PERVES!

- ¡ESTO ES UN COMPLOT PERVERTIDO! - Gritó Anubias

- Por lo menos para distraernos tenemos el partido - Dan

- ¿Y cómo van? -dijo Shun primero -.- y luego O.O - ¿Cero a Cero?

- GOOOOOL! - Gritó Joe saltando de alegría - Italia va ganandole a Irán!

- Esa es la repetición, animal- dijo Rafe

- ¿Me seguirás queriendo aunque Dan o Fabia ganen? - dijo Soon con los ojos cristalizados

- Si, pequeña Soon - dijo Robin sosteniendo la barbilla de la joven y la besó.

- Por lo menos alguien si tuvo parejita normal - dijo Chris y en eso abrazó a Noah - YO POR OTRO LADO TENGO A MI CABALLERO DE ARMADURA RELUCIENTE!

- Gracias, Chris - dijo Noah sonrojado y sonriente

- Este debate ya se terminará! - dijo Haibaku llorando de felicidad

- Pero es que... - dijo Nicole pero...

- ¡TÚ NI TE METAS, NICU**! - Gritó Julieta

- ¡Julieta! - dijo un asustado Haibaku

- ¿CÓMO CARAJOS QUE NIC***? - Gritó Nicole y empezó a ser golpeada, sin saberlo de frente, por julieta

- NO TE METAS CON MI NICOLE! - Gritó Masquerade y atacó a Julieta

- ¡TÚ NO TE METAS CON MI JULIETÍN! - Gritó Haibaku y atacó a Masquerade

- ¡TÚ NO TE METAS CON MI MASKI-CHAN! - Gritó Nicole y POR FIN pudo atacar

- ¡TÚ NO TE METAS CON MI PRIMO, IDIOTA! - Gritó Dan y Atacó a Nicole

- ¡TÚ NO TE METAS CON NICOLE, MACHISTA DESALMADO! - Gritó Sellon y atacó a Dan

- ¡TÚ NO TE METAS CON MI DANNY! - Gritó Alice y atacó a Sellon

- ¡TÚ NO TE METAS CON MI SELLON! - Gritó Anubias y atacó a Alice

- ¿TÚ SELLON? ¡MAS BIEN **MI** SELLON! - Gritó Jesse y atacó a Anubias

- ¡TU NO TE METAS CON MI MAESTRO ANUBIAS! - Gritó Noah y atacó a Jesse

- ¡TÚ NO TE METAS, LLORÓN! - Gritó Jack e intentó violar a Noah pero...

- ¡TÚ NO ANDES MANOSEANDO A MI NOAH QUE PARA ESO ESTOY YO si él quiere! - Gritó Chris y atacó a Jack

- ¡TÚ NI SIQUIERA LO MERECES! - Gritó Chan y atacó a Chris

- Cálmense chicas - dijo Fabia interviniendo

- ¡CÁLLATE ZORRA! - Gritó Alice

- ¡YA SACASTE BOLETO, ALICE! - Gritó Shun - ¡NADIE SE METE CON MI FABIA DE ESA MANERA CALUMNIOSAMENTE HABLANDO! - En eso empezó a golpear a Alice

- ¡SHUN! - Gritó Dan y golpeó a Shun - ¡NO PUEDES LASTIMAR A MI NOVIA! - en eso, se golpearon hasta que

- ¡OYE! - Gritó Ruki - ¡NO ANDES LASTIMANDO A UNO DE NUESTROS MEJORES FANS! - Y en eso se une a la paliza y Marucho se sale de ella todo con la ropa rasgada y con heridas leves sin sangre y jadeando

- ¿Qué pasó con AMLOVE? - Gritó Marucho a la cámara

- PIIII! - Dijo Runo acercándose más a la cámara - EL DEBATE YA NO ESTÁ DISPONIBLE, DEJEN RECADO POR FAVOR! - Y en eso se va a la pelea y deja la cámara apuntando a Mira y Baron quienes se besaban con pasión, mientras Runo golpeaba y gritaba (cosa que no se veía) - ¡NO TE ESTÉS MOVIENDO! ¡QUE TE ESTOY PARTIÉNDO LA M****! ¡VEN PARA ACÁ QUE NO TE MUEVAS!

FIN

* * *

Yo: Y qué les pareció?

Dan: XO

Shun: Terminamos en la paliza más grave del siglo XXI

Shadow: Peor que las trifulcas en Asia.

Ren: Eso es lo más raro que he visto.

Runo: ALICE, ERES UNA ZORRA!

Alice: (llorando) Runo, lo siento!

Yo: Ya, Alice, ya te puse con Dan!

Alice: WIIIII! (Ojitos de corazón)

Yo: Dejen reviews, consejos, sugerencias, no amenazas de muerte ni demandas, ALICE UNA ZORRA?, VOTO X VOTO Bakugan!

Y vayan a votar en mi perfil HaibakusunMexiKuso para saber, por quién van a votar. Se los voy a recordar hasta que termine mi fic.

Y mis más sinceros agradecimientos a las personas que voy a poner con letras negritas: **kona kana lee, DianaLauraHPFan, akari-san.19, Rex-Kazami, Katarinato Kazami, harunablakrose, Nicole Sakurai, Alicelove001, mi queridísima Xime-san** (bonita linda), **XxSuteichiFaia-KazamiMustangxX, Maky SiemprE ContigO, Nanashi no Gombee y Zafiro Gehabich** (la enemiga más odiada de Xime-San XD y una muy buena amiga, aunque no sé cómo preferí más a Xime-San, pero eso está bien, ¿no?)

NOS VEMOS EN EL CONTEO DE VOTOS!


	12. Chapter 12: AVISO DE LAS 24 HORAS

Aclaración antes del capi más corto del fic:

Nicole Sakurai: Mi ex ya es mi amiga y nos llevamos muy bien. Ya les dije que sólo seremos amigos así que no te molestes. Y lamento lo de la paliza. T-T

* * *

AVISO DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO

AHORA SÍ QUE A ANUBIAS Y SUS ADMIRADORES SE LES CAYERON EL TEATRITO CON ESO DE LAS ACUSACIONES A DAN KUSO

VERÁ USTED: EL ÚNICO CARGO DURANTE SU SEGUNDO PERIODO COMO PELEADOR NÚMERO UNO FUE DE PRESIDENTE DEL INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN DE JAPÓN Y COMO TAL, NINGÚN MECHTOGAN HABÍA SIDO CREADO POR ÉL. LO CONFIRMAN EL GOBIERNO BAKUGAN, EL IBE Y EL PROPIO GOBIERNO DE JAPÓN.

LUEGO SUS SIMPATIZANTES LOS RETARON

Simpatizante Pro-Kuso: (en pantalla) ¡Les doy 24 horas... para que exhiban un sólo contrato y un sólo video...

DESPUÉS DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR PUBLICADO AYER, NOAH Y ANUBIAS Y SUS ADMIRADORES SE COMPROMETIERON A PRESENTAR LAS PRUEBAS.

DURANTE LA NOCHE EN LOS ESTUDIOS DE SPIN MASTER INC. LLEGARON MUY "VALIENTES" CON TRES CAJAS SUPUESTAMENTE LLENAS DE EVIDENCIAS.

PERO ESTABAN PRÁCTICAMENTE VACÍAS. ¡NO TIENEN PRUEBAS!

UN NOTARIO PÚBLICO Y UN VIDEO ESPECIFICARON QUE EFECTIVAMENTE **NO SE HABÍA CREADO NINGÚN MECHTOGAN POR PARTE DE DAN KUSO Y NO SE FIRMÓ NINGÚN CONTRATO CON LA FIRMA DE DAN KUSO.**

ANUBIAS Y SUS ADMIRADORES MIENTEN.


	13. Chapter 13: NOTICIAS DE ELECCIONES

HOLA!

Yo: Les daré unas noticias que servirán de aviso. Sólo que serán parte del fic así que no se confundan.

Aclaraciones: Lo del yaoi entre Dan y Shun fue para los malpensados. XD

Comentarios:

XxSuteichiFaia-KazamiMustangxX: Pues los de Anubias sí se quedaron sin pruebas. Y lo del Yaoi, pues lo pondré para aclararles a los malpensados.

Nicole Sakurai: Pues mira. Intenté negociar con Xime-san pero ella se enojó y se indignó y me dijo que me vaya contigo si tanto te quiero. Yo no sé si me pueda reconciliar con ella ¬¬U. Pero ahora que somos amigos, no me afecta mucho. Así que... ¡ACEPTO CON MUCHÍSIMO GUSTO! sólo que Masquerade no lo sepa, o me golpeará a mí o a tí. XD No sabía que yo te gustara pero bueno n/./n, y además no quiero que ni lo vea porque se enojará.

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece sino a Mitsuo Hashimoto.

* * *

ANTES DEL DEBATE...  
- Te propongo algo - Fabia  
- Sí? - Shun  
- Te apuesto a que no puedes hacer que Dan te bese en un intento de yaoi! - Fabia  
- ¿QUÉ? Estás loca mujer O_O - Shun  
- Si no lo haces, les mostraré a todos si Dan pierde las fotos de la fiesta de navidad con Alice- Dijo Fabia desafiante.  
- OK, pero si lo hago ganes o pierdas, me llevarás a cenar en un restaurante y tú pagarás hasta los platos rotos! - Dijo Shun con sonrisa maligna  
-OK! - Fabia  
Ahí tienes la razón.

* * *

ANUBIAS MANIPULA LAS ELECCIONES.

Hace varios años en Gundalia

- Jesse - Preguntó Anubias - ¿Aceptas lo que estoy planteando y te comprometerías al momento de ganar y aceptes la renuncia para que Alice sea la presidenta del Interespacio de Yokohama?

- Sí - dijo Jesse con una posición de juramento - Protesto

(Gritos de Júbilo)

Anubias se burla de la democracia.

- La ciudad va a estar gobernada por el PTG - Dijo Anubias - No! Va a estar gobernada por Alice y por el PRB!

Luego...

La verdad, es que son muy pocos los que siguen a Anubias.

7 de cada 10 peleadores no confían en él.

8 de cada 10 no quieren poner en riesgo su futuro.

Los peleadores quieren un futuro mejor.

Los peleadores no están con Anubias.

AHORA SÍ!

ANUBIAS 1996

Discurso de Anubias de niño

- Vamos a impedir la apertura de nuevos pozos petroleros.

ANUBIAS 2011 Parte uno

Traición de Tokyo

- No puedo creer que solía admirarte. ¡Qué tonto fui antes! - Noah

ANUBIAS 2011 Parte dos

- Al carajo con sus "instituciones" - Anubias

BLOQUEO DE TOKYO

ANUBIAS 2012

- La vía armada, una posibilidad, para la transformación de los pueblos - Anubias

ALGUNAS PERSONAS **NUNCA** CAMBIAN!

* * *

Aliados de Dan Kuso

Junichiro Asahi: La peor crisis económica del Bakugan.

Fermín Abdullah: Los Barodianos controlan Ecuador.

Hisson Kinn: El BAKUGOBER PAKUPRECIOSO.

Makon Hujsoloa: Deuda de 10 millones de Euros para Kosovo.

Alli Shuna Mubarak: Enjuiciado por revolucionarios egiptos.

Sellon: Destrucción moral del Bakugan

Enrique Peña Nieto: ¿Cómplices?

PERO SI DAN NI SIQUIERA LO CONOCE! ¿o sí?

* * *

NOTICIA DE REVUELO!

Jack fue arrestado por violación.

Se le acusa de violar a Noah del Equipo Anubias siendo del mismo equipo.

Se le declarará culpable si Anubias no gana y si gana, inocente.

* * *

SE RUMOREA DEL ROMANCE SECRETO DE LA NOVIA DE MASQUERADE NICOLE SAKURAI.

Al parecer Nicole no ha mostrado intenciones de revelar los datos del romance secreto de Nicole que se dio a sospechar durante los reviews de este fic y el de HELLO MIKUS!

Runo, la mayor informante de Haibakusun Productions y novia de Ace Grit (N/a: NO ME CRITIQUEN FANS DEL DANXRUNO!), no ha podido responder las revelaciones ya que Nicole no se las ha revelado.

Esperamos que sus rumores sean revelados y que los rumores revelados sean rumores, o Masquerade quedaría devastado.

* * *

Déjenme reviews, consejos, sugerencias, no amenazas de muerte, recuerden mi llanto, NICOLE O NO NICOLE?

NOTICIA FINAL: VOLVERÉ A HACER HISTORIAS DE FFN! ¡Y PARA CELEBRARLO, SUBIRÉ MUCHOS CAPÍTULOS DE VARIOS DE MIS FICS INCLUYENDO EL RESULTADO FINAL! ¡ESPÉRENLOS!


	14. Chapter 14: CONTEO RÁPIDO POLL

HOLA!

Yo: Les daré unas noticias que servirán de aviso. Sólo que serán parte del fic así que no se confundan.

Aclaraciones: En realidad lo que pasa es que daré el primer conteo rápido de las elecciones. Primero será el poll.

Comentarios:

Nicole Sakurai: '¿Yami? Wow. Pues qué pasó para que cortaran? Y te digo que ya vi el fic de FACEBOOK BAKUGAN unas chorrocientas veces y créeme, estuvo BIEN BOTANA (O sea cómico). Y runo... pícarita nipona! Jajaja! Pero siempre me los imaginé de Bakugan, de Vocaloid, pero nunca de mí yo y Xime-san. Sería más interesante. ¿quién sería fabia y quién marucho y quién julie? XD Me encantó también cuando estaban Dan, Mira y Paige. Fue en el ep 19

kona kana lee: espero que tengas menos inconvenientes a la próxima que faltan muchos votantes. XD

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece sino a Mitsuo Hashimoto.

Paige: Qué horror! Ya me lo recordaste! DX

* * *

Les tenemos el **resultado del conteo rápido desde el poll**.

Los resultados parciales son éstos.

**Fabia Sheen**: 53%

**Marucho Marakura**: 30%

**Dan Kuso**: 15

**Anubias**: 0%

**Indefinidos**: 2%

Más explícito:

Fabia Sheen iría ganando con un 53% en su favor.

Marucho Marakura iría en segundo lugar con un 30% en su favor.

Dan Kuso iría en tercer lugar con un 15% en su favor.

Anubias sería el mayor perdedor y con un voto de castigo en su contra estaría con un 0%

Los que todavía no se deciden increíblemente estarían con un 2% en su favor, la cifra más baja de la historia de los fics electorales _desde el 2011 cuando Sergey Gehabich derrotó a Anubias con un margen de error del 0.6% y con una indefinición del 13%._

Ese fué el conteo rápido en el **poll**. Mañana se dará el conteo rápido en los **reviews** (se cuentan por reviews)

El martes se dará el de los **Privates Mesagges** (mensajes privados)

El jueves se dará el de los **peleadores** (Ojo: A excepción de los candidatos e incluyendo a los OC's)

El sábado se dará el **resultado final** de **poll** + **reviews** + **mensajes** + **peleadores** = **Resultado definitivo**.

Tienen hasta el viernes para seguir votando! A partir de que suba el capítulo del viernes **ya no se podrá votar más.**

Así que re-considérenlo y vayan a votar, que el tiempo se está acabando.

Atentamente: El Instituto Bakugan Electoral

* * *

Yo: ¿Qué les parece?

Shun: T-T

Yo: ¿Y ahora qué?

Dan: Fabita está en el hospital.

Yo: O.o

Déjenme reviews, consejos, sugerencias, no amenazas de muerte, recuerden mi llanto, CONTEO RÁPIDO!

NOTICIA FINAL: VOLVERÉ A HACER HISTORIAS DE FFN! ¡Y PARA CELEBRARLO, SUBIRÉ MUCHOS CAPÍTULOS DE VARIOS DE MIS FICS INCLUYENDO EL RESULTADO FINAL! ¡ESPÉRENLOS! ¡VIENEN CON UNA SORPRESA!

Comentario final: I LOVE YOU NICOLE!

Sayoooo!


	15. Chapter 15: CONTEO RÁPIDO REVIEW

HOLA!

Yo: Les daré unas noticias que servirán de aviso. Sólo que serán parte del fic así que no se confundan.

Aclaraciones: En realidad lo que pasa es que daré el primer conteo rápido de las elecciones. Primero será el poll.

Comentarios:

Nicole Sakurai: Ya vi el fic de FACEBOOK BAKUGAN unas chorrocientas veces y créeme, estuvo BIEN BOTANA (O sea cómico). Y runo... pícarita nipona! Jajaja! Pero siempre me los imaginé de Bakugan, de Vocaloid, pero nunca de mí yo y Xime-san. Sería más interesante. ¿quién sería fabia y quién marucho y quién julie? XD Me encantó también cuando estaban Dan, Mira y Paige. Fue en el ep 19

Alicelove001: Pobre Anubias, tienes razón. Creo que lo de Dan fue por los anti-fans de Dan.

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece sino a Mitsuo Hashimoto.

Paige: Qué horror! Ya me lo recordaste! DX

* * *

Les tenemos el **resultado del conteo rápido desde los reviews**.

Los resultados parciales son éstos.

**Fabia Sheen**: 50% (6 reviews en su favor)

**Marucho Marakura**: 25% (3 reviews en su favor)

**Dan Kuso**: 0% (ningún review en su favor)

**Anubias**: 0% (tampoco)

**Indefinidos**: 25% (3 reviews nulos)

Más explícito:

Fabia Sheen iría ganando con un 50% en su favor.

Marucho Marakura iría en segundo lugar con un 25% en su favor.

Dan Kuso iría en tercer lugar con un 0% en su favor.

Anubias sería el mayor perdedor y con un voto de castigo en su contra estaría también con un 0%

Los que todavía no se deciden estarían con un 25% en su favor, la cifra más baja en los últimos 3 meses.

Ese fué el conteo rápido en el **reviews**. Mañana se dará el conteo rápido en los **Privates Mesagges** (mensajes privados)

El jueves se dará el de los **peleadores** (Ojo: A excepción de los candidatos e incluyendo a los OC's)

El sábado se dará el **resultado final** de **poll** + **reviews** + **mensajes** + **peleadores** = **Resultado definitivo**.

Tienen hasta el viernes para seguir votando! A partir de que suba el capítulo del viernes **ya no se podrá votar más.**

Así que re-considérenlo y vayan a votar, que el tiempo se está acabando.

Atentamente: El Instituto Bakugan Electoral

* * *

Yo: ¿CÓMO QUE MASQUERADE ATACÓ A FABIA?

Shun: T-T Resulta que Alice lloró su derrota y Masquerade no lo toleró mucho.

Yo: ¿Y ahora qué?

Dan: Nos vengamos de él

Yo: NO! Si lo hacemos, Nicole nos matará! O.o

Déjenme reviews, consejos, sugerencias, no amenazas de muerte, recuerden mi llanto, no cometan el mismo error de hace una semana, CONTEO RÁPIDO!

NOTICIA FINAL: NO ME GUSTA REPETIRLO POR SI SE HARTAN PERO, VOLVERÉ A HACER HISTORIAS DE FFN! ¡Y PARA CELEBRARLO, SUBIRÉ MUCHOS CAPÍTULOS DE VARIOS DE MIS FICS INCLUYENDO EL RESULTADO FINAL! ¡ESPÉRENLOS! ¡VIENEN CON UNA SORPRESA!

Comentario final: Gracias, mi amor. nwn Eres la mejor Nicole. Oye, como decía. Ya ví FACEBOOK BAKUGAN y me gustó. ¿Viste cuando Marucho se cansó de ser alcancía?

Sayoooo!


	16. Chapter 16: CONTEO RÁPIDO PM

HOLA!

Yo: Les daré unas noticias que servirán de aviso. Sólo que serán parte del fic así que no se confundan.

Aclaraciones: En realidad lo que pasa es que daré el primer conteo rápido de las elecciones. Primero será el poll.

Comentarios:

Nicole Sakurai: Pues estoy tranquilito como siempre. No estoy como en la canción de GazettE llamada "Agony" JAJAJAJA!

Alicelove001: Pobre Anubias, tienes razón. Creo que lo de Dan fue por los anti-fans de Dan.

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece sino a Mitsuo Hashimoto.

Paige: Qué horror! Ya me lo recordaste! DX

* * *

Les tenemos el **resultado del conteo rápido desde los Mensajes Privados**.

Los resultados parciales son éstos.

**Fabia Sheen**: 12.5% (1 mensaje en su favor)

**Marucho Marakura**: 37.5% (3 mensajes en su favor)

**Dan Kuso**: 12.5% (1 mensaje en su favor)

**Anubias**: 12.5% (1 mensaje en su favor)

**Indefinidos**: 25% (2 nulos)

Más explícito:

Fabia Sheen iría en segundo con un 12.5% en su favor.

Marucho Marakura iría en segundo lugar con un 37.5% en su favor.

Dan Kuso iría en tercer lugar con un 12.5% en su favor.

Anubias sería el mayor perdedor y con un voto de castigo en su contra estaría también con un 12.5%

Los que todavía no se deciden estarían con un 25% en su favor, la cifra más baja en los últimos 3 años.

Ese fué el conteo rápido en el **mensajes privados**. El jueves se dará el conteo rápido en los **Peleadores a excepción de los candidatos.**

El sábado se dará el **resultado final** de **poll** + **reviews** + **mensajes** + **peleadores** = **Resultado definitivo**.

Tienen hasta el viernes para seguir votando! A partir de que suba el capítulo del viernes **ya no se podrá votar más.**

Así que re-considérenlo y vayan a votar, que el tiempo se está acabando.

Atentamente: El Instituto Bakugan Electoral

* * *

Yo: Qué bonito! (viendo a un gatito)

Shun: ¿A qué te recuerda?

Yo: A mi Nicole.

Dan: XD

Ruki: Mejor ve con ella a un concierto si puedes y salta "hasta morir".

Yo: ¿?

Déjenme reviews, consejos, sugerencias, no amenazas de muerte, recuerden mi llanto, no cometan el mismo error de hace una semana, CONTEO RÁPIDO!

NOTICIA FINAL: NO ME GUSTA REPETIRLO POR SI SE HARTAN PERO, VOLVERÉ A HACER HISTORIAS DE FFN! ¡Y PARA CELEBRARLO, SUBIRÉ MUCHOS CAPÍTULOS DE VARIOS DE MIS FICS INCLUYENDO EL RESULTADO FINAL! ¡ESPÉRENLOS! ¡VIENEN CON UNA SORPRESA!

Comentario final: LES QUEDA POCO TIEMPO PARA VOTAR COMO PUEDAN! ¿ENTENDIDO?

Sayoooo!


	17. Chapter 17: CONTEO RÁPIDO PELEADORES

HOLA!

Yo: Les daré unas noticias que servirán de aviso. Sólo que serán parte del fic así que no se confundan.

Aclaraciones: En realidad lo que pasa es que daré el primer conteo rápido de las elecciones. Primero será el poll.

Masquerade: Hola!

Yo: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Masquerade: Te estoy vigilando!

Yo: Lo que prometes cumples. ¬¬U

Comentarios:

Nicole Sakurai: jajajajaja! ¡Que Masquerade sea comido en el nombre de Dan!

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece sino a Mitsuo Hashimoto.

* * *

Les tenemos el **resultado del conteo rápido desde los Peleadores y OC'S**.

ESTE ES LA OPINIÓN DEFINITIVA DE LOS PELEADORES

Runo: Yo voto por Fabia porque ella mostró lo que son Dan y Alice!

Julie: Yo voto por mi Danny! Aunque sea de ida y vuelta, lo quiero!

Shun: Yo votaré por Dan, él es muy buen chico. También por Fabia. Es mi novia.

Alice: Yo votaré por Dan. Lo amo!

Joe: Yo votaré por Marucho. Es muy inteligente.

Chan: Yo voto por Anubias. Es socialista como yo. (N/a: Los chinos son socialistas o comunistas, y Chan es de China)

Komba: Yo voto por Marucho, porque sí!

Klaus: Yo voto por Marucho, no tiene fraude en la cabeza.

Billy: Yo voto por Dan. Así no quedaré mal con Julie.

Masquerade: Yo votaré por Marucho. Aunque comprara mi voto, ésta ves es por convicción. Te vigilo, Haibaku! Pero también con Fabia, me gudta ver a Alice enojada.

Mira: Yo voto por Fabia! ¡TIENE BUENAS PROPUESTAS!

Ace: Yo por Fabia. Gracias a ella, tengo a mi Runo.

Baron: Yo por el Maestro Dan! ¡SIEMPRE SERÁ EL MEJOR!

Mylene: Yo voto por Dan. Sé que es muy idiota pero sería interesante.

Shadow: Yo voto por Fabia. Es mejor que Hydron.

Lync: Yo voto por Dan. Así le caeré bien a Alice.

Volt: Yo voto por Marucho. Es muy buen peleador.

Gus: Yo voto por Marucho.

Keith/Spectra: Yo votaré por Dan y por Fam fam fam!

Hydron: Yo voto por Anubias. Es un buen muchacho.

Jake: Yo votaré por Dan el galán! ¡ES EL MEJOR! ¡Y TAMBIÉN POR MARUCHITO!

Ren: Yo voto por Marucho. Es mi mejor amigo y no le daré la espalda!

Zenet: Yo voto por Anubias! ¡Arriba el cambio verdadero!

Lena: ¡Yo por Anubias! Es el mejor!

Jesse: ¡Yo por Shun! Es ventus. Además de Fabia. Es muy linda.

Mason: Yo por Fabia. Es muy Hermosa.

Kazarina: Yo por Marucho, es muy inteligente.

Airzel: Yo por Shun, porque es ninja, y Anubias, por los ataques del "Bruto".

Stoica: Yo por Anubias!

Nurzak: Yo por Fabia.

Gill: Yo por el idiota de Dan

Toshiya (antes Barodius y Mag Mel): Yo por Dan. Y pronto sabrán de mí.

Sellon: Yo por Shun, porque Anubias estuvo con Alice. Digo, por Dan para caerle bien a Shun porque Anubias estuvo con Alice.

Noah: Yo por Anubias! ¡DAN ES UN TRAMPOSO, DESHONRROSO Y COBARDE! ¡FIRMÓ EL BAKUFOBAPROA, CREÓ EL MECHTOGAN ZENTHON, HIZO TRAMPA Y NOS ABANDONÓ DOS VECES COMO UN LADRÓN! ¡ANUBIAS TIENE MÁS VALOR, PODER Y VALENTÍA Y HONRADEZ QUE ESE COBARDE!

Jack: Yo por Anubias. (susurra) Para caerle bien a Noah

Ben: Yo por Anubias. Noah tiene razón

Robin: Si Soon fuera candidata, votaría por ella. Pero como está donde Shun, votaré por Dan.

Chris: Yo por Dan, para caerle bien a Shun, mi "nueva luz de mi vida", pero también por Anubias, para caerle bien a Noah, mi "Caballero de armadura reluciente". XD

Soon: Yo por Dan, para caerle bien a Shun

Haibaku: Yo por DAN! ¡ERES EL MEJOR, PRIMITO! ¡TAMBIÉN POR FABIA! ¡ES MUY BONITA!

Linus: Yo votaré por Fabia. ¡Es la mejor!

Elright: ¡Yo votaré por Fabia!

Serena: Yo votaré por mi hermanita Fabia. Tiene más capacidad que Dan.

Rafe: Yo por Fabia. Es la mejor opción.

Paige: Yo por Anubias, ya que A DAN LE FALTÓ IMAGINACIÓN!

Zafiro: Yo por Fabia

Nicole: yo por Marucho, por Fabia, (susurrando) y por Haibaku.

Relena: YO POR FABI Y MARUCHO!

Nanashi: Yo por marucho.

Maky: Yo por Maruchin y Anubias

Shizuka: Yo por Maruchito.

Katarinato: Yo por Fabi. No sé por qué la tratan como a una zorra a Alice como una santa.

Los resultados parciales son éstos.

**Fabia Sheen**: 30.3% (17 votos)

**Marucho Marakura**: 23.2% (13 votos)

**Dan Kuso**: 26.7% (15 votos)

**Anubias**: 19.8% (11 votos)

**Indefinidos**: % (0 nulos)

Más explícito:

Fabia Sheen iría ganando con un 30.3% en su favor.

Marucho Marakura iría en tercer lugar con un 23.2% en su favor.

Dan Kuso iría en segundo lugar con un 26.7% en su favor.

Anubias sería el mayor perdedor y con un voto de castigo en su contra estaría también con un 19.8%

Los que todavía no se deciden estarían con un 0% en su favor, la cifra más baja en los últimos 3 años.

Ese fué el conteo rápido en los **peleadores**. El sábado se dará el **resultado final** de **poll** + **reviews** + **mensajes** + **peleadores** = **Resultado definitivo**.

Tienen hasta el viernes para seguir votando! A partir de que suba el capítulo del viernes **ya no se podrá votar más.**

Así que re-considérenlo y vayan a votar, que el tiempo se está acabando.

Atentamente: El Instituto Bakugan Electoral

* * *

Yo: Wow. Dan está en segundo lugar en preferencias de peleadores.

Shun: ¿A qué te recuerda?

Yo: A que ganó Peña Nieto. T-T

Dan: XD JAJAJAJA! Todo apunta a mí.

Ruki: JAJAJAJA! Pues... lo que sé es que ... ¿qué haces?

Yo: ¿ah? Escuchando la coanción de tu grupo GazettE llamado "TOMORROW NEVER DIES". ESTÁ GENIAL!

Ruki: nwn

Shun: nwn

Fabia: ¿También te gusta esa canción?

Shun: Están geniales los cinco. Me parece que al nivel de vocaloid.

Déjenme reviews, consejos, sugerencias, no amenazas de muerte, recuerden mi llanto, no cometan el mismo error de hace una semana, CONTEO RÁPIDO!

NOTICIA FINAL: NO ME GUSTA REPETIRLO POR SI SE HARTAN PERO, VOLVERÉ A HACER HISTORIAS DE FFN! ¡Y PARA CELEBRARLO, SUBIRÉ MUCHOS CAPÍTULOS DE VARIOS DE MIS FICS INCLUYENDO EL RESULTADO FINAL! ¡ESPÉRENLOS! ¡VIENEN CON UNA SORPRESA!

AVISO: Deberían ver los Fics de Nanashi no Gombee. Están bien geniales. Yo vi su debut en "Bakugan Legend Power" Está Genial. Les recomiendo mucho a este autor.

Comentario final: LES QUEDA POCO TIEMPO PARA VOTAR COMO PUEDAN! ¿ENTENDIDO? Y masquerade... tranqui.. ¿sí?

Sayoooo!


	18. Chapter 18: DISCURSOS FINALES

HOLA!

Yo: Les daré unas noticias que servirán de aviso. Sólo que serán parte del fic así que no se confundan.

Aclaraciones: Ya no hay tiempo para votar así que lástima por todos los que pudieron ir.

Masquerade: Hola!

Yo: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Masquerade: Te estoy vigilando!

Yo: ¿Otra vez?

Comentarios:

Nicole Sakurai: ¿Ahora resulta que soy el pervertido? Díle a Masquerade que se volvió loco! Y Gracias por encontrarme.

Nanashi no Gombee: Gracias a tí amigo.

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece sino a Mitsuo Hashimoto.

* * *

Nada de qué. PREMONICIONES.

Discurso final de Dan Kuso

- Primero que nada, quiero darles las gracias a todos los que creyeron en mí aunque las pruebas apuntan a lo contrario. - Dan - Hemos soportado las pedradas más graves de nuestros adversarios. Pero nunca les criticamos en su contra porque no dividimos con agresiones. Somos amistosos y geniales! Sólo quiero decir que las encuestas me dejaron en tercero y segundo lugar y no me favorecen mucho pero sólo en el resultado final se dará el decisivo. Y ESTOY SEGURO QUE EN ESTE GANARÁ BAKUGAN!

* * *

Discurso Final de Anubias

- Gracias a todos los que me ayudaron a ganar en esta elección - Anubias - Sé que mi proyecto del "Interespacio Amoroso" se dará en un gran proyecto y ganaremos la elección porque tenemos el apoyo de mis simpatizantes. Somos las personas que nunca declinamos! ¡NI SIQUIERA LOS COMPLOT Y LOS FRAUDES NOS VA A DETENER!

- ¡CIERTO! - Gritó Noah - ¡DAN KUSO ES UN TRAMPOSO! ¡TRAMPOSO!

Interrupción

* * *

Discurso Final de Fabia

- Les quiero decir que estoy muy alegre con todas las personas que me apoyaron para que vean en realidad que no soy lo que muchos fanáticos de Shun, de Alice y del ShunxAlice dicen de mí. Yo no soy fría, sino cálida. No soy sin sentimientos, sino que tengo muchos. No soy una "ZORRA" sino que me gané a Shun de forma justa. Soy diferente porque puedo verlos a los ojos y decir la verdad. No soy una niña mimada que quiere algo pero no lo consigue, sino que soy una mujer reinante que quiere algo y lo consigue con trabajo duro! ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron!

* * *

Discurso final de Marucho

- Estoy feliz de que no hayamos decaído los liberales como nosotros. - Marucho - Soportamos las más arduas palizas, pero estoy tan feliz de decirles que somos los que alcanzamos el mayor registro de nuestra historia y superamos a la mayoría de los políticos de siempre. Es un gran orgullo decir que ganamos la pelea y nos mantenemos mejor que nunca! ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ DE DECIR QUE ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE TODOS USTEDES QUE VOTARON POR EL ÚNICO VOTO ÚTIL! ¡SON LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO EN LA VIDA ELECTORAL QUE HE LLEVADO! Seguiré trabajando para...

- Una cosa más - dijo Fabia interrumpiendo

- ¿Qué? - dijo Marucho

- Si gano, serías mi secretario del Interespacio Bakugan - dijo Fabia feliz

- Wow - dijo Marucho - Todo eso debido a mi esfuerzo

- Es que no podía dejarte así de mal - dijo Fabia - Has sido el mejor contrincante que he tenido en la vida en todos los ámbitos y aunque Masquerade desprestigió a Anubias, fuiste justo e inteligente.

- Gracias - dijo Marucho.

* * *

Yo: Wow. ¡QUÉ ORGULLO!

Shun: ¿A qué te recuerda?

Yo: Al discurso que dió Josefina sobre los tres candidatos como mujeres. ¡EN DIBUJO SE VEÍAN MEJOR!

Dan: XD JAJAJAJA!

Ruki: Pobres de los que ya no pueden votar.

Yo: Pero se los recordé muchísimas veces y no sé qué pasó pero dije que contaba cada review, no autor solamente!

Ruki: nwn jajaja!

Shun: nwn Ya quiero que a Masquerade se lo coman

Fabia: ¿También te gusta ese momento?

Shun: Es que ya me tiene harto Masquerade.

Déjenme reviews, consejos, sugerencias, no amenazas de muerte, recuerden mi llanto, no cometan el mismo error de hace una semana, CONTEO RÁPIDO!

NOTICIA FINAL: NO ME GUSTA REPETIRLO POR SI SE HARTAN PERO, VOLVERÉ A HACER HISTORIAS DE FFN! ¡Y PARA CELEBRARLO, SUBIRÉ MUCHOS CAPÍTULOS DE VARIOS DE MIS FICS INCLUYENDO EL RESULTADO FINAL! ¡ESPÉRENLOS! ¡VIENEN CON UNA SORPRESA!

AVISO: Deberían ver los Fics de Nanashi no Gombee. Están bien geniales. Yo vi su debut en "Bakugan Legend Power" Está Genial. Les recomiendo mucho a este autor.

Comentario final: YA NO PUEDEN VOTAR ASÍ QUE LO SIENTO (susurrando) y te amo Nicole.

Masquerade: ¿QUÉ?

Yo: ¡HYDRANOID!

Hydranoid: Siiiii

Masquerade: NOOOO!

Sayoooo!


	19. Chapter 19: EL MAYOR GANADOR!

HOLA!

Yo: Les daré unas noticias que servirán de aviso. Sólo que serán parte del fic así que no se confundan.

Aclaraciones: LOS RESULTADOS FINALES!

Nicole Sakurai: Jajajajaja! Pobrecito. Díme, ¿qué secretos?

Disclaimer: Bakugan no me pertenece sino a Mitsuo Hashimoto.

* * *

EL CONTEO FINAL SERÁ ANUNCIADO AHORA!

* * *

Les tenemos el **resultado del conteo rápido desde el poll**.

Los resultados parciales son éstos.

**Fabia Sheen**: 47%

**Marucho Marakura**: 29%

**Dan Kuso**: 11%

**Anubias**: 11%

**Indefinidos**: 2%

Más explícito:

Fabia Sheen iría ganando con un 47% en su favor.

Marucho Marakura iría en segundo lugar con un 29% en su favor.

Dan Kuso iría en tercer lugar con un 11% en su favor.

Anubias sería el mayor perdedor y con un voto de castigo en su contra estaría con un 11%

Los que todavía no se deciden increíblemente estarían con un 2% en su favor, la cifra más baja de la historia de los fics electorales _desde el 2011 cuando Sergey Gehabich derrotó a Anubias con un margen de error del 0.6% y con una indefinición del 13%._

* * *

Les tenemos el **resultado del conteo rápido desde los reviews**.

Los resultados parciales son éstos.

**Fabia Sheen**: 50% (6 reviews en su favor)

**Marucho Marakura**: 25% (3 reviews en su favor)

**Dan Kuso**: 0% (ningún review en su favor)

**Anubias**: 0% (tampoco)

**Indefinidos**: 25% (3 reviews nulos)

Más explícito:

Fabia Sheen iría ganando con un 50% en su favor.

Marucho Marakura iría en segundo lugar con un 25% en su favor.

Dan Kuso iría en tercer lugar con un 0% en su favor.

Anubias sería el mayor perdedor y con un voto de castigo en su contra estaría también con un 0%

Los que todavía no se deciden estarían con un 25% en su favor, la cifra más baja en los últimos 3 meses.

* * *

Les tenemos el **resultado del conteo rápido desde los Mensajes Privados**.

Los resultados parciales son éstos.

**Fabia Sheen**: 30.0% (3 mensajes en su favor)

**Marucho Marakura**: 30.0% (3 mensajes en su favor)

**Dan Kuso**: 10.0% (1 mensaje en su favor)

**Anubias**: 10.% (1 mensaje en su favor)

**Indefinidos**: 20% (2 nulos)

Más explícito:

Fabia Sheen iría en Primer Lugar con un 30.0% en su favor.

Marucho Marakura iría empatando en el primer lugar con un 30.0% en su favor.

Dan Kuso iría en tercer lugar con un 10.0% en su favor.

Anubias sería el mayor perdedor y con un voto de castigo en su contra estaría también con un 10.0%

Los que todavía no se deciden estarían con un 20% en su favor, la cifra más baja en los últimos 3 años.

* * *

Les tenemos el **resultado del conteo rápido desde los Peleadores y OC'S**.

ESTE ES LA OPINIÓN DEFINITIVA DE LOS PELEADORES

Runo: Yo voto por Fabia porque ella mostró lo que son Dan y Alice!

Julie: Yo voto por mi Danny! Aunque sea de ida y vuelta, lo quiero!

Shun: Yo votaré por Dan, él es muy buen chico. También por Fabia. Es mi novia.

Alice: Yo votaré por Dan. Lo amo!

Joe: Yo votaré por Marucho. Es muy inteligente.

Chan: Yo voto por Anubias. Es socialista como yo. (N/a: Los chinos son socialistas o comunistas, y Chan es de China)

Komba: Yo voto por Marucho, porque sí!

Klaus: Yo voto por Marucho, no tiene fraude en la cabeza.

Billy: Yo voto por Dan. Así no quedaré mal con Julie.

Masquerade: Yo votaré por Marucho. Aunque comprara mi voto, ésta ves es por convicción. Te vigilo, Haibaku! Pero también con Fabia, me gudta ver a Alice enojada.

Mira: Yo voto por Fabia! ¡TIENE BUENAS PROPUESTAS!

Ace: Yo por Fabia. Gracias a ella, tengo a mi Runo.

Baron: Yo por el Maestro Dan! ¡SIEMPRE SERÁ EL MEJOR!

Mylene: Yo voto por Dan. Sé que es muy idiota pero sería interesante.

Shadow: Yo voto por Fabia. Es mejor que Hydron.

Lync: Yo voto por Dan. Así le caeré bien a Alice.

Volt: Yo voto por Marucho. Es muy buen peleador.

Gus: Yo voto por Marucho.

Keith/Spectra: Yo votaré por Dan y por Fam fam fam!

Hydron: Yo voto por Anubias. Es un buen muchacho.

Jake: Yo votaré por Dan el galán! ¡ES EL MEJOR! ¡Y TAMBIÉN POR MARUCHITO!

Ren: Yo voto por Marucho. Es mi mejor amigo y no le daré la espalda!

Zenet: Yo voto por Anubias! ¡Arriba el cambio verdadero!

Lena: ¡Yo por Anubias! Es el mejor!

Jesse: ¡Yo por Shun! Es ventus. Además de Fabia. Es muy linda.

Mason: Yo por Fabia. Es muy Hermosa.

Kazarina: Yo por Marucho, es muy inteligente.

Airzel: Yo por Shun, porque es ninja, y Anubias, por los ataques del "Bruto".

Stoica: Yo por Anubias!

Nurzak: Yo por Fabia.

Gill: Yo por el idiota de Dan

Toshiya (antes Barodius y Mag Mel): Yo por Dan. Y pronto sabrán de mí.

Sellon: Yo por Shun, porque Anubias estuvo con Alice. Digo, por Dan para caerle bien a Shun porque Anubias estuvo con Alice.

Noah: Yo por Anubias! ¡DAN ES UN TRAMPOSO, DESHONRROSO Y COBARDE! ¡FIRMÓ EL BAKUFOBAPROA, CREÓ EL MECHTOGAN ZENTHON, HIZO TRAMPA Y NOS ABANDONÓ DOS VECES COMO UN LADRÓN! ¡ANUBIAS TIENE MÁS VALOR, PODER Y VALENTÍA Y HONRADEZ QUE ESE COBARDE!

Jack: Yo por Anubias. (susurra) Para caerle bien a Noah

Ben: Yo por Anubias. Noah tiene razón

Robin: Si Soon fuera candidata, votaría por ella. Pero como está donde Shun, votaré por Dan.

Chris: Yo por Dan, para caerle bien a Shun, mi "nueva luz de mi vida", pero también por Anubias, para caerle bien a Noah, mi "Caballero de armadura reluciente". XD

Soon: Yo por Dan, para caerle bien a Shun

Haibaku: Yo por DAN! ¡ERES EL MEJOR, PRIMITO! ¡TAMBIÉN POR FABIA! ¡ES MUY BONITA!

Linus: Yo votaré por Fabia. ¡Es la mejor!

Elright: ¡Yo votaré por Fabia!

Serena: Yo votaré por mi hermanita Fabia. Tiene más capacidad que Dan.

Rafe: Yo por Fabia. Es la mejor opción.

Paige: Yo por Anubias, ya que A DAN LE FALTÓ IMAGINACIÓN!

Zafiro: Yo por Fabia

Nicole: yo por Marucho, por Fabia, (susurrando) y por Haibaku.

Relena: YO POR FABI Y MARUCHO!

Nanashi: Yo por marucho.

Maky: Yo por Maruchin y Anubias

Shizuka: Yo por Maruchito.

Katarinato: Yo por Fabi. No sé por qué la tratan como a una zorra a Alice como una santa.

Los resultados parciales son éstos.

**Fabia Sheen**: 30.3% (17 votos)

**Marucho Marakura**: 23.2% (13 votos)

**Dan Kuso**: 26.7% (15 votos)

**Anubias**: 19.8% (11 votos)

**Indefinidos**: % (0 nulos)

Más explícito:

Fabia Sheen iría ganando con un 30.3% en su favor.

Marucho Marakura iría en tercer lugar con un 23.2% en su favor.

Dan Kuso iría en segundo lugar con un 26.7% en su favor.

Anubias sería el mayor perdedor y con un voto de castigo en su contra estaría también con un 19.8%

Los que todavía no se deciden estarían con un 0% en su favor, la cifra más baja en los últimos 3 años.

* * *

LES TENEMOS EL CONTEO FINAL DE LAS ELECCIONES.

**Poll** + **Reviews** + **mensajes** + **peleadores** = **conteo definitivo.**

**Fabia Sheen: 47 + 50 + 30 + 30.3 = 157.3 = 39.3%**

**Marucho Marakura**: 29 + 25 + 30 + 23.2 = 107.2 = 26.8%

******Dan Kuso**: 11 + 0 + 10 + 26.7 = 11.9%

**Indefinidos**: 2 + 25 + 20 + 0 = 47 = 11.8%

**Anubias**: 11 + 0 + 10 + 19.8 = 10.2%

¡FELICITACIONES FABIA SHEEN! ¡ES LA NUEVA PRESIDENTA DEL INTERESPACIO BAKUGAN!

* * *

Las ciudades de Neathia, Japón, Inglaterra, México y Perú y muchos otros países están de júbilo al saber que Fabia Sheen será la primera mujer que gobierne el Interespacio Bakugan.

La reacción de Dan fue normal como siempre. Feliz y sereno y dulce. Por lo menos tiene a Alice.

La reacción de Marucho fue muy bonita, ya que será el secretario del Interespacio Bakugan en el gobierno de Fabia.

La reacción de Anubias no se hizo esperar. Pidió que se recontara los votos y que el COMPLOT no se llevará a cabo. Pero Noah, acaramelado con Chris, se fue feliz. Por lo menos Dan no gobernará eso es suficiente para él.

La reacción de Shun fue ESPECTACULAR ya que se fue a abrazar a su novia ahora nueva gobernante.

Los de izquierda se dividieron entre los que reconocen a Fabia y los que no la reconocen.

Los fans de ShunxAlice se dividieron entre los que reconocen a Fabia y los que no la reconocen por razones fandom.

Pero Fabia llegó feliz a tomar la posesión presidencial y ahora gobernará el Interespacio Bakugan por nueve meses.

FIN

* * *

Yo: Wow. ¡QUÉ ORGULLO!

Shun: ¿A qué te recuerda?

Yo: ¡GANÓ FABIA! ¡GANÓ FABIA!

Dan: XD JAJAJAJA!

Ruki: Qué bueno que ganó una mujer.

Yo: ¡YEAAAA!

Shun: GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE VOTARON!

Fabia: ¿También te gusta ese momento?

Comentario final: LES TENGO UNA SORPRESA PARA TODOS LOS QUE CREEN QUE ESTARÉ EN PAUSA POR YA SABEN QUIÉN Y SERÁ MUY PRONTO (susurrando) y te amo Nicole.

Masquerade: ¿Qué?

Yo: DRAGO

Masquerade: TTOTT NO!

AVISO: Si no les gusta que Fabia sea la ganadora, les doy el permiso oficial para hacer la continuación de mi fic para "impugnar el proceso electoral voto x voto, casilla x casilla".

AVISO 2: COMO SÍ VOY A CONTINUAR, LES DARÉ LA MAYOR FILA DE LA HISTORIA Y MÁS SORPRESAS. Por ahora les dejo con mi nuevo poll en mi perfil.

Sayoooo!

SHUT UP HECKING JACKASS! VIVA GAZETTE! (susurro) y besos Nicole n/./n

Y GRACIAS PARA TODOS LOS QUE VOTRAON: HaibakusunMexiKuso (yo), Zafiro Gehabich, XxSuteichiFaia-KazamiMustangxX, DianaLauraHPFan, harunablackrose, Nanashi no Gombee, Sasume Uchiha, Maky SiemprE ContigO, Akari Shion Kirasame, Nicole Sakurai, Kona Kana Lee, Katarinato Kazami y Alicelove001.


End file.
